So Fine
by Leidy RC
Summary: /UA/ Neji apenas podía creer que, de un día para otro, desapareciera cualquier lujo que podía tener. Y el problema se agravió al tener que mantener a sus dos primas menores. "—¿No dices que nos quitarán la casa, Neji-niisan?" En realidad, ese era el principal problema. La solución que más detestó, fue tener que aceptar vivir con una desconocida y, además, descabellada (o algo así).
1. El patán desconfiado y la loca extraña

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** | Universo Alterno | **_Neji/Tenten_** | Géneros: Romance y Humor~ | Rated T | Menciones de parejas secundarias|

* * *

 _.:. Dedicado con mucho cariño a NAT AND ASH, por su cumpleaños :)_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **So Fine**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: El patán desconfiado y la extraña descabellada.**

 **.**

Tenía las manos enterradas en su larga y sedosa cabellera castaña. Estaba desesperado, jamás pensó que se sentiría así. Todo estaba mal, _tan mal_.

Acababa de llegar del entierro de su tío; Hiashi Hyuga no soportó el estrés, la desesperación, decidiendo acabar con su vida apenas recibió todos los papeles y expedientes que llegaban a una sola conclusión: _Estaban en la ruina_. Deudas, estafas, robos hacia ellos desde todas las direcciones inimaginables, otras deudas, gastos sobregirados, y más deudas. Neji nunca pensó que, con irse un año a Estados Unidos, dejando los negocios de las empresas Hyuga en manos de algunos desconocidos de la familia, iban a guiarlos hacia la quiebra. Fue consciente de los innumerables esfuerzos y noches sin dormir que pasaron su tío y asesores tratando de salvar la fortuna que, en tan sólo un año, cayó. A su regreso, sólo se enteró de todo por boca de los abogados, quienes explicaron que la única manera de pagar las cuantiosas deudas de pésimas inversiones, era dejar las empresas Hyuga, las mansiones, los vehículos, _todo_. Finalmente, no más deudas, así como _no más Imperio Hyuga_.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba la deuda de cada sirviente de la familia, pues era evidente que debían recibir su liquidación antes de que la casa sea vendida. Preguntarle a Hiashi, era desesperarlo; no tuvo más opción que correr con el último sueldo para los setenta y cinco sirvientes en total. _Todo_ su dinero propio -que no era poco- fue repartido. Aún recordaba la risa de su primo Tokuma Hyuga, quien fue uno de los Hyuga que prefirió salirse de la empresa familiar, tomando parte de lo que le correspondía, sin tomar el mínimo interés a los problemas con los que debería cargar la familia principal. Fue lo que hicieron todos los demás Hyuga: huir.

Luego, se encontró con la segunda mala noticia: el suicidio de su tío. Ahí sí que se quiso arrancar los cabellos. No podía creer que primero su padre, sino ahora su tío lo dejaba solo. La misma noche de la firma de cada uno de los papeles de venta, nadie se había dado cuenta de la depresión que aquejó al patriarca de la familia, llevándolo a la fatídica decisión de aumentar su dosis de pastillas relajantes, sabiendo los efectos secundarios que se tendrían en tan solo unas horas. Al día siguiente, un nuevo gasto se añadió a la deuda: sepelio. Neji jamás llegó a pensar que su tío lo dejaría solo con toda esa carga; era cierto que él solo podría tratar de sobrellevarlo, quizás eso pensó Hiashi en su decisión, como también pudo no pensarlo. Pero la pregunta era, ¿no pensó en sus hijas?

Frente a él, igual sentadas en el sofá de su aún mansión, viendo cómo eran retirados los muebles más costosos, ambas menores no dejaban de llorar. No las miraba porque dejó caer sus cabellos castaños por los costados, ocultando todo su rostro. Suficiente era con escuchar sus llantos.

Hinata Hyuga, hija mayor de su tío, con tan sólo dieciocho años de edad, lloraba preocupada; tal vez ni entendía cómo llegó tan rápido a esa situación. Aún recordaba cómo la encontró desmayada en la entrada de la habitación donde yacía su padre muerto. Dos golpes duros para su blando corazón: padre muerto, y sin ningún yen en el bolsillo. Hanabi Hyuga no estaba en mejor estado. La pequeña de trece años se enteró de la peor manera de su situación económica; básicamente le dijeron que empaque sus cosas para que desocupen cuanto antes la mansión, y posteriormente se enteró que encontraron a su padre sin vida. Ella seguía llorando en los brazos de su hermana.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? _Estaba solo_. No tenía casi nada, pero podría trabajar; no por nada su tío le repetía varias veces cuán eficiente es para los negocios. Si fuera _sólo él_ , no tendría problemas; subsistiría. Empero no era _sólo él_ , tenía a dos jovencitas totalmente desamparadas, sin oportunidades de que ellas trabajen: una menor de edad, y una recién mayor que todavía no estudiaba. Tendría que mantenerlas; mantener a alguien, a su joven edad de veintisiete años, como si fueran niñas pequeñas. La sola idea llegaba a aterrarle. Le quedaba su pobre auto, su laptop, y teléfonos (incluidos los de sus primas); porque eso no le pertenecía a la familia, sino a él.

No iba a ser como sus familiares, largándose dejándolas a su suerte. Adoraba a sus primas, eran como sus hermanas menores. Ahora, verlas ahí, tan frágiles y preocupadas, con sus ojos opales enrojecidos por el llanto al igual que sus mejillas, era alarmante. _Debía de hacerse cargo de ellas._ Le disgustaba la idea, jamás había velado por alguien que no sea él mismo, nunca había pensado en invertir su dinero en cuidar a alguien más, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Volvió a despeinar su cabello antes de mirar al frente.

—Será mejor que empaquen sus prendas de vestir, sólo eso nos permitirán llevar —habló con su voz enronquecida. Para colmo de males, eso aumentó sus llantos.

—¿Ni… ni siquiera puedo llevarme a Prince? —tartamudeó Hanabi, refiriéndose a su pequeño cachorro pug, que estaba acostado a un lado. Le permitían, pero un perro sería más gasto.

—Lo mejor será que lo dejes.

—¡No! ¡No quiero, Neji-niisan! ¡Nos quedamos sin casa, sin nada y tampoco me puedo llevar a Prince! —gritó, alarmando a su aún llorosa hermana mayor.

—Entiende, Hanabi, no tendremos… con qué mantenerlo —habló, para su suerte, Hinata—. Puedes… encargarlo a una de tus amiguitas. Cuando… cuando tengamos algo más de dinero, podrá regresar.

Alababa a lo que sea, que al menos su prima siga razonando y no pierda la cabeza. Definitivamente, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Ya tenía sus pertenencias en las maletas, pero ellas no. Ni siquiera tenía en mente dónde llevarlas. Con 2800 yenes, sólo tenía para comida por dos días.

—Vayan a guardar sus cosas —volvió a decir. Sus primas lo miraron por un momento. Sabían bien que sólo tenían tres horas para despedirse del lugar, pero no tenían ni la más remota idea de a dónde irían. _Confiaban en su primo_. Fueron casi corriendo a sus ex habitaciones.

Neji tenía que pensar rápido, encontrar una momentánea solución a sus problemas. No iba a decirles: Vámonos a donde nos lleve la vida. Tendría que encontrar un hotel al menos, pero olvidaba el detalle que los hoteles en Tokio eran más que caros, y no quería ir a uno de barrio peligroso para terminar más _pobres_ de los que estaban. " _Pobres"._ Nunca pensó en usar esa palabra para referirse a él y a sus primas. Tan mal sonaba: Neji Hyuga en problemas de dinero. Se sentía como el protagonista de una de las películas extranjeras que vio, donde un hombre engañado sin ningún _centavo_ y con un par de hijas gemelas, vagaba por ahí. Aunque ni Hanabi y Hinata eran sus hijas, ni estaba engañado, pero sí pobre.

" _¡Bingo!"_ su mente resonó al encontrar una posible solución. En la película, el sujeto tenía un horrible auto de los años 80' que más parecía un remolque asqueroso, aun así, lo vendió a una buena cantidad. En cambio él, tenía un auto último modelo, muy bien cuidado, perfecto por lo casi nuevo que es, plateado valorizado en casi dos departamentos carísimos de rascacielos y… le encantaba. Sí, a su auto al parecer sí lo consideraba como su hijo. Fue comprado por sus propios medios, era su aún joven auto con menos de dos años. Pero no, primero estaban sus primas, las tendría que llevar a un departamento siquiera, y costear algo con el dinero obtenido. Con su laptop, enviaría su currículum a cuanta empresa pueda, tendría que conseguir trabajo. Por suerte, es titulado en administración, altamente capacitado para los negocios, anterior jefe en la empresa que llevaba su apellido (sin importar que ahora ya no existe). _Podría salir adelante nuevamente._

—Ya estamos listas, Neji-niisan —levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

Sus primas tenían seis maletas cada una, no precisamente pequeñas. Abrió grandemente sus labios, preguntándose cómo cabrían: su auto no era un remolque. Está bien que sea camioneta, pero dieciséis maletas -si sumaba las suyas-, entrarían con gran esfuerzo.

—En mi auto no cabrán todas —dijo poniéndose de pie. Pudo ver a Hanabi llorando abrazando a Prince. Tal vez podría cambiar de opinión con respecto al cachorro para cesar esos llantos.

—Es que… sabiendo que no iremos de compras por una larga temporada, preferimos llevar varias prendas —susurró Hinata sonrojada. _Buen punto,_ si hablaba con dos jovencitas que iban de compras cada dos sábados.

—De acuerdo. Hinata, cargarás a Hanabi en el asiento del copiloto. En los asientos de atrás, en la maletera y en el techo acomodaremos las… quince maletas.

—Al menos eso tendremos —masculló Hanabi frunciendo la nariz, aún llorando—. ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Algún departamento? — _"Ya quisiera…"_ pensó alarmado.

La pregunta del millón. _¿A dónde?_ El plan de vender su auto estaba bien, pero venderlo tomará tiempo, y no les sobra más de 30 minutos para poder salir de la casa. Diría la cruda verdad:

—No tengo idea —fue sincero, cerrando los ojos. Sin verlas, se imaginó la cara de terror que debieron tener sus primas—. Venderé mi auto para que así podamos tener dinero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Venderás el auto?! —abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar el grito de la menor, quien tenía una expresión de desesperación en el rostro—. ¡No, Neji! ¡No puedes venderlo! ¡Es lo único que nos queda y…!

—Es lo único que me queda a mí —interrumpió firmemente, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sus ojos destilaban rabia, y su ceño se frunció al instante—. Es mi auto, y créeme que me indigna más a mí el venderlo. Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¡Tengo que mantenerlas a ustedes dos! Eres menor de edad, Hinata recién es mayor y no saben hacer nada, ¡me quedé con ustedes sin tener un maldito yen para alquilar un hogar para nosotros! ¡¿Con qué cara me reclamas, Hanabi?!

Gritaba caminando de un lado a otro; totalmente enfadado, indignado, furioso. Más que todo, desesperado. Tenía su tope: si ellas estaban preocupadas, él lo estaba más, porque él es el mayor, el que va a tener que mantenerlas. Demasiada presión, y lo peor era que tenía que afrontarlo, no podía hacer más. Ni quejarse, aunque así lo acababa de hacer.

Se detuvo inhalando y exhalando, tratando de recobrar la cordura. Supo que tal vez sí se excedió un poco con las palabras. Las llamó inútiles y mantenidas, tendría que explicarles más calmo. Se fijó en ellas, comprendiendo con sólo observar sus rostros, que era demasiado tarde: Las dos estaban llorando nuevamente, cubriéndose los labios, enrojecidas y con un llanto peor al anterior. Su cabeza ya le dolía; si así seguirían las cosas, adquiriría una frecuente migraña. _"Maldito sea el día en que dejé las empresas a manos ineptas"_ se lamentó fúrico.

—No… no tienes que mantenernos, Neji —empezó Hinata sorbiendo su enrojecida nariz—. No cargues con un peso como nosotras. Puedes… irte como los demás, si quieres.

—No es eso. Lamento haberles gritado, es sólo que yo…

—¡No! ¡No nos mantengas si sientes que somos una carga para ti, no es tu obligación! Así sería según tú… ¡Una obligación! ¡Puedes irte como todos los demás Hyuga y dejarnos solas! —no pudo terminar su frase, ni responder, al ver correr a Hanabi hacia la salida, con los ojos llorosos y con Prince en brazos después de haberle contestado.

—¡Hanabi! —gritaron en unísono los mayores. Sin importarles nada, salieron corriendo detrás de ella. _Lo que faltaba_.

 **00000000**

Tarareaba una canción que escuchaba de sus auriculares, reacomodando un poco su castaño cabello sujeto con un gancho, mientras se dirigía a su departamento a paso tranquilo, con sus ojos cafés cerrados. Le gustó ese día, _tranquilo_ , sobrellevándolo con una sonrisa haciendo su trabajo.

Había sido un día no tan agotador como muchos otros. Era asistente de gerencia en una de las empresas más grandes del país y, a comparación del estrés que a diario sentía por todo el trabajo, hoy, su agenda sumado al buen humor con el que despertó, concluyó su día _tan relajado._ Sin regaños, con las risas adecuadas, también le había dicho adiós a cada reniego que formaba de la nada, y se preocupó únicamente, en pasar bien el día. Así esté de aquí a allá en una gigantesca empresa. Nada le arruinó el día, tampoco creía que algo lo haría ahora, siendo las seis de la tarde.

Pensando en empresas, antes de salir, acababa de ver un diario del escritorio de su jefe, aunque también los otros diarios de los puestos de periódicos que había en cada esquina; y fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó: Cayó el gran Imperio Hyuga. Justo la empresa competencia de la que trabaja ( _Empresas Sabaku No_ ). Se compadeció un poco al imaginarse cómo la estará pasando la familia Hyuga, quienes la administraban. Tal vez salgan adelante, sin el patriarca y los miembros principales -quienes abandonaron la empresa al enterarse de la quiebra-, ya que la segunda plana del diario informaba sobre su suicidio.

Chasqueó la lengua llamando cobarde a ese hombre, a pesar de que esté muerto. Un tipo que recibe un fuerte golpe y cree que la única solución es acabar con su vida, es un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentar los problemas. Los problemas están para superarse, eso es todo. ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido ella? Demasiados desde los dieciocho años, y de ahí pasaron ocho. Sólo vivía con su padre en otra ciudad (Kioto), hasta que decidió estudiar y salir adelante viajando a la capital japonesa. Fue difícil, pero ahora no le iba mal; consiguió lo que quería, incluso algo extra: _conocer grandes personas_. Eso, a sus veintiséis años.

—¿Sí, bueno? Habla Tenten —contestó alegremente cuando la canción que escuchaba paró, y en seguida sonaba el timbre de llamada entrante—. ¡Sasuke! ¡A la hora que llamas, Uchiha!

— _Estaba ocupado en el trabajo. Aproveché para llamar a mi tierna novia, pero recibí un regaño. Hmp —_ habló una seria voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Claro, mucho trabajo. Yo me estoy dirigiendo a mi departamento, ¿tú por dónde andas?, ¿vienes hoy o tienes alguna reunión?

— _La segunda. Lo siento —_ el gesto de la muchacha se entristeció un poco, mas prefirió regresar a su semblante tranquilo. No quería que su novio se sienta presionado.

—Bueno, no importa. Igual creo que… invitaré a Temari a cenar —mintió sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga estaba de cita hoy—. Hablamos más tarde, Sasuke.

— _Adiós, cuídate_ —la llamada finalizó. Paró en seco, dejando caer su antebrazo a un costado.

Y pensar que ella decía que su trabajo la absorbía, siendo otro el absorbido. Estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke tenga más trabajo que ella, pues él, junto a su hermano, manejaba las empresas Uchiha en diferente cargo que el de su mayor. En varias ocasiones pensó en postular de asistente ahí, mas no lo hizo; lo mejor era cada quien en su ambiente de trabajo, sin distracciones.

Suspiró cansinamente dispuesta a continuar su corto camino, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella. Justo sentía la cabeza de ese _alguien_ en su abdomen. Sus manos dejaron de agarrar su cartera, para posicionarlas en la cabeza de la _personita_ que se sujetó firmemente de sus largas piernas, mas especifico, sobre su trasero. Tenten sintió entre sus dedos, unos cabellos suaves y lacios, probablemente largos. Bajó la mirada para comprobar que ese cabello, era castaño, así como también se dio cuenta de que esa personita, era una niña.

—Eh… ¿te conozco? —preguntó con la intención que esa niña, retirara su rostro, pues se le hacía extraño abrazarse con una desconocida. Lo consiguió.

Una vez liberada de ese casi abrazo, la pequeña alzó el rostro. La joven frente a ella frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, con ver esos ojos opalinos, algo rojos por el llanto, así como su rostro que le pareció angelical. _"Maldición, esta niña sí que es linda"_ se dijo, fijándose ahora en el vestido que llevaba puesto, recordando haberlo visto en algún catálogo que le prestaron.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Te perdiste? —se puso en cuclillas para mirar de frente a su rostro. Centró más su atención en esos ojos. Aparte del vestido, juraba habérselos visto en otro lado.

—No… quiero irme lejos de mi primo y mi hermana —contestó, sorbiéndose la nariz graciosamente. Tenten recién se daba cuenta del perrito a su lado—. Mi primo no me quiere.

Ahora sí, estaba confundida. No entendía por qué una niña desconocida le contaba sus problemas, ni por qué decía que su primo no le quiere. " _¿Estará huyendo?"_ preguntó mentalmente, imaginándose una escena de maltrato infantil. Tal vez secuestro. Se imaginó a ella, siendo de una familia adinerada (ya estaba por confirmarlo), secuestrada por dos sujetos, o quizás sus propios familiares, quienes se dieron cuenta de su fortuna.

—¡Hanabi! —su mente dejó de divagar, al escuchar el llamado unísono de dos chicos que venían corriendo a su dirección. _"Tal vez se confundió de sexos. Creo que quiso decir hermano y prima"_ pensó extrañada.

—¡Hanabi! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la casa? Corrimos siete calles… —habló la joven recién llegada, visiblemente agitada y preocupada. Tenten enarcó una ceja; con solo mirar sus ojos, ya supo que es familia de la niña. Su mente ahora le taladró con unos recuerdos de esos mismos ojos, en rostros de algunos adultos.

—¡No quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Neji-niisan no nos quiere cerca y piensa que somos estorbo! ¡No le ruegues, Hinata! —gritó la menor, orgullosa, colocándose detrás de la muchacha que encontró.

—Malentendiste las cosas, Hanabi —explicó seriamente Neji.

—Regresemos a la casa para sacar nuestras cosas, ahí podremos hablar, hermana.

—¡No, Hinata! ¡Si Neji nos ve como estorbo, él también puede dejarnos solas como todos los demás Hyuga! Si tú te quieres poner de su lado, adelante, yo… —dudó mirando a su perro, e inmediatamente lo cargó—. ¡Me iré con Prince a buscar un futuro mejor!

Hinata bajó la mirada, entre divertida por las palabras de su hermana, y preocupada por su actitud ante su primo mayor; algo le decía que Hanabi hacía una de sus típicas _bromas serias_. Neji, entre tanto, tenía un severo tic en la ceja derecha; pasó desesperadamente la mano por su cabello, su paciencia ya llegó a su tope hace media hora, así como su desesperación. Ninguno de los dos se percató que Tenten intercalaba la mirada en los tres, primero sin entender, después seria al terminar de construir una idea más sensata y, finalmente, terminar estallando en una sonora carcajada. Los tres primos recién la miraron, así como cada persona que los veían de reojo.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpaba Tenten parando poco a poco su risa—. Es que me resultó cómico lo que dijo ella. ¡Ay, por la grande! ¡Esa frase de buscar un futuro mejor la usé a mis dieciocho años, previamente pensada a mis quince! ¿Qué edad tienes, linda?

—Trece… —contestó Hanabi, extrañada.

—Y rechazas a tu hermana y primo por buscar un futuro mejor, junto a tu perrito. ¡Dame esos cinco! ¡Eso se llama orgullo, preciosa! —Hanabi chocó su palma con la que le ofrecía Tenten, aunque claro, seguía mirándola raro porque la estaba tratando como una bebé de cuatro años. Al lado de ella, su primo mayor no comprendía qué confianza se creó esa extraña.

—¿Quién es usted?— preguntó Neji, mirándola seriamente.

Tenten recién se fijó más en el joven, ya que su vista estuvo centrada todo el rato en la niña. Tuvo que contenerse a no suspirar o sonrojarse al recorrerlo con la mirada. El hombre que tenía en frente, era guapísimo. Incluso, así de serio le dieron ganas de tomarle una foto para colocarlo de fondo de pantalla en su celular. Parecía modelo, tan alto, con facciones perfectamente métricas y bellos ojos opal, con una camisa que se remarcaba muy bien en su torso. _"Y ese cabello…"_ Aclaró su garganta desviando la mirada, disimulando su sorpresa; no debió de fisgonearlo así teniendo novio. _Sin embargo, no era dañino para nadie deleitar sus ojos unos instantes_.

—Pues… soy la chica con la que se chocó tu prima. Curiosamente fui espectadora de toda esa discusión, ¿y ustedes? Sé que ella se llama Hanabi, los llamó Hinata y Neji. Mucho gusto, me llamo Tenten —incluso ella se sintió rara y apenada al presentarse ante tres extraños.

—Mucho gusto. Le agradezco haber detenido a mi hermana, estaba preocupada desde que salió de la casa. Me llamo Hinata _Hyuga_. — se presentó la otra joven, sonriendo, dando paso al frente.

Su mente, al fin, la transportó a las múltiples veces en que ella estaba presente en cada una de las reuniones de su jefe con algún inversionista de la empresa Hyuga. Todos, sin excepción, poseían esos ojos. Lo había olvidado por completo, y ahora se percataba que estaba hablando con tres Hyuga. Se preguntó si en verdad estaban tan _pobres_ como los periódicos explicaban.

—Oh… creo que sí escuché tu apellido. En un diario —soltó apenada, sin saber qué más decir.

—Fantástico. Esta desgracia sale hasta en los diarios —masculló molesto, Neji—. Hinata, Hanabi, volvamos a casa.

—¿No dices que nos quitarán la casa, Neji-niisan? —dijo molesta la pequeña, cruzándose de brazos. Su cachorro ladró a la par.

—Iremos a otro lugar.

—¿No dices que no tienes idea de a dónde?

—Hanabi, estás siendo irrespetuosa con Neji-niisan —le reprendió Hinata.

Tenten miraba intercaladamente a los tres. Lo siguiente que seguían discutiendo, era sobre la falta de dinero, la pérdida de sus mansiones, la venta de un auto, que irían a un hotel y no tienen a dónde más ir. No se inmutaban teniéndola presente. Ella sabía que no le incumbía, pero tal vez podría ser de ayuda.

 _¿Cómo?_ Era la pregunta. Dinero no le sobra, pero sí cubre sus necesidades; imposible darse de bondadosa al prestarles dinero. Sin embargo, _hay algo que sí puede ofrecer_. De todos los valores que le enseñó su padre, el ayudar a alguien en problemas es el que más ponía en práctica; así la llamaran loca por no conocerlos. A esas tres personas les hacía falta un lugar donde pasar la noche, _"¡O los días!"_ completó cubriéndose los labios con la mano. Tenía que hablar ahora.

—¡De lujo! ¡Venderás tu auto y ahí sí que no nos quedará nada! Con las justas tendremos nuestros teléfonos —escuchó quejarse a Hanabi.

—Será mejor que nos llevemos nuestras cosas de… la casa —sugirió Hinata, sin apoyar a su hermana, empezando a sentirse mal por cómo se sentirá su primo en estos momentos.

—Vámonos —los tres ya estaban caminando, siendo solo Hanabi quien se despidiera con la mano. Como si un botón se presionara, Tenten decidió poner en marcha su idea, pues era lo mejor que podía hacer por esos _desconocidos_ que lo necesitaban.

—¡Esperen! —gritó la castaña, alcanzándolos—. Sé que no es mi tema, y tal vez rechacen mi oferta creyéndome loca, creo que cualquiera lo pensaría, incluyéndome —tomó aire viendo esos ceños fruncidos—. No evité escucharles y… son más de las seis de la tarde. Oí que no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, ni mucho dinero; pueden… acomodarse en mi departamento, si desean.

Neji y Hanabi enarcaron una ceja. Hinata inclinó a un lado su cabeza, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Les estaba ofreciendo hospedaje a tres desconocidos? ¿Así nada más? El sensor de alerta y la desconfianza, se instaló rápido en uno de los Hyuga; mientras que en los dos restantes, algo parecido a la alegría apareció. Entretanto, Tenten sólo continuaba observándolos, pensando que los sorprendió, pero ella era un _tanto_ impulsiva para demasiadas cosas.

—Será mejor que no. Vamos —contestó Neji negando con la cabeza, y pasando por un costado de Tenten. Se detuvo al percatarse que no era seguido por sus primas—. ¿Qué esperan?

—Neji-niisan, no… podrás vender tu auto en dos horas, anochecerá y puede ser peligroso —susurró Hinata, mordiéndose el labio. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, nunca le había gustado salir de noche sin estar en un auto, así esté acompañada de su primo.

—No tenemos a dónde ir, niisan. A mí me cayó bien la señorita, deberíamos de aceptar su ayuda. ¡La necesitamos! No quiero dormir en la calle —sonrió Hanabi, cargando a su cachorro.

—No sabemos qué intenciones tiene la… señorita —Neji miró entrecerrando los ojos a Tenten. Sin enojo previo, su ánimo de ayuda y sentimiento de compasión, se transformaron de molestia. De hombre guapísimo, pasó a _patán_ sin gracia.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ves con cara de ladrona, asesina o violadora? ¡Sólo fui amable al escucharles hablar! Además, su historia se escuchó por toda la ciudad, pensé que les vendría bien una mano. Si tú quieres pasar la noche en la calle, bien, pero no arrastres a tus primas contigo.

El solo comentario terminó por causarle el primer enojo del día. Sus ojos cafés se centraron en el tipo; se empezaba a preguntar quién se creía, pues ella jamás lo vio en alguna reunión con los de su empresa, quizás solo es un _alejado_ de los negocios; ningún motivo para darse de arrogante. Tratar de ser amable y recibir ese trato, no le gustó para nada. Debía de agradecer la invitación a pasar la noche en un lugar "modesto" pero acogedor; ella lo había hecho alguna vez. _"Ni que tuviera algo que robar"_ entornó los ojos fastidiada.

Los ojos perlas del joven la fulminaban. No sólo dijo una propuesta _sin sentido_ , sino que le habló de mala manera, haciéndole quedar mal en frente de sus primas. ¿Sería de fiar? Jamás creería aquella bondad tan repentina, ni de ella, ni de nadie. No le agradaba en lo absoluto esa mujer; preferiría pasar la noche en un hotel que aceptar la ayuda de cualquiera. _Ni la conoce_. Tantas cosas que podrían pasarles por confiados; volvería a repetirse que es una extraña la cual ni debió de haberles escuchado hablar de sus problemas. _"Entrometida y loca"_ pensó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Yo sí me voy contigo, este… Tenten —habló Hanabi, dando un paso al frente, y recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria por su primo.

—Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. Esperamos no ser mucha molestia, pero… tiene razón, no tenemos un lugar en el cual pasar la noche —Hinata también sonrió.

Neji no podía creer que sus dos primas quieran irse con una extraña, confían mucho en la gente desde siempre. Él no se daba confiando en cualquiera, mucho menos confiaría en una joven que acababa de conocer. No tienen nada, es un hecho, mas no se quería arriesgar yendo con una completa desconocida que parecía tener salido un perno. _Por más guapa que le pareciera_.

—Mi departamento es grande, no se preocupen. No me gusta lo pequeño, vivo sola… será suficiente para las tres —sonríe amable, Tenten. Miró seria al Hyuga, cruzándose de brazos—. Todavía sigue en pie la oferta, _señorito que no confía en las buenas intenciones de las personas_.

 _Con qué confianza hablaba_ … Miró rápidamente a sus primas, quienes lucían decididas. Detestó aquello. Podría ser un tirano y llevárselas, pero podría darse el caso que Hinata se lleve a Hanabi con ella, alegando que está a su tutela, por ser mayor de edad y su hermana; aunque dudara de eso, no iba a confiarse. _No_. No aceptaría eso. Tendría que cuidarlas, además, él es hombre y podría defenderse si esa mujer decidiera hacer _algo. "No debería…"._ —Bien.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Tenten ésta vez sonriéndole—. Tengo un cuarto de visitas, tal vez ustedes dos puedan compartir la cama. Contigo habrá un problema, ¿podrás dormir en el sofá? —se dirigió a Neji. Él sólo exhaló y asintió. _Ya qué_ —. ¡Perfecto!

 **00000000**

No podía creer que haya aceptado la oferta de esa extraña. _Seguía sin convencerse_. Porque para Neji Hyuga, toda persona tiene malas intenciones hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. A diferencia de él, sus inocentes primas confiaban plenamente en algún desconocido que sonríe radiante y gentil. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba conduciendo su lujosa camioneta plateada, por unas calles que no estaba acostumbrado a transitar, aunque no eran peligrosas. Eran de un vecindario algo acomodado, con edificios de departamentos y tiendas; más preferible que ir a un hotel.

Las doce maletas de sus primas, sumando las tres de él, estaban acomodadas en el vehículo como planeó desde un principio. Sin embargo, Hanabi no era cargada por Hinata en el asiento de copiloto, sino estaba echada encima de las maletas que se encontraban en los asientos traseros. Hinata estaba siendo cargada por la tal Tenten. Las dos chicas hablaban de temas triviales y algunas cosas de sus vidas, como si fueran amigas desde hace mucho. _"Se están conociendo"_ le reprendió su mente al pensar que esa mujer de repente quería extorsionarla, y por ello conseguía información. Hanabi participaba de rato en rato, junto a los ladridos de Prince.

Tenía que soportar eso por sus primas menores, no tenía otra opción que no sea vivir de _arrimado_ en el departamento de una mujer que acababan de conocer, por insistencia de ellas. _Pero no será por mucho_. Él se propondría a encontrar rápidamente un trabajo y poder largarse cuanto antes, yéndose a un lugar diferente, o se dejaba de llamar Neji Hyuga. Así resultara difícil.

 _Su convivencia con aquella mujer, sería momentánea._

 **00000000**

Tenten escuchaba atentamente todo lo que aquella amable muchacha de cabellos azulados le contaba. Era impresionante que antes podía irse a donde sea con sólo pedirlo, y ahora recibían la ayuda de una desconocida para irse a un lugar donde vivir. No se le veía petulante o arrogante, como pensó que sería alguna hijita de millonarios. Hinata Hyuga era demasiado diferente a su primo, quien hacía de chofer en ese momento. Esa linda y tímida joven, era todo lo que su apariencia decía: tierna, calma y… _tímida_. Se sonrojaba hasta cuando ella misma decía algo gracioso. Tenten la veía reír suavemente de rato en rato, cuando su estruendosa risa la contagiaba, pero cerraba la boca rápido. Le estaba empezando a caer bien.

Qué decir de la relajada pequeña que estaba echada encima de las maletas. Ella era lo opuesto a su hermana: estruendosa, hiperactiva y burlona. Reía a carcajadas cuando la castaña reía también. No era arrogante, o quizás tenía su tono de voz como el de niña consentida, aun así, era bastante simpática; se notaba que estaba deprimida al no tener los mismos lujos de antes.

El joven que hacía de chofer, ese sí que se estaba ganando poco a poco su odio. Era un antipático. Cualquiera pensaría que era mudo, ni reía. Serio, lanzando miradas reprobatorias de vez en cuando a sus dos primas y contestando secamente a algunas preguntas ocurrentes por Hanabi. Lo único que Tenten pudo hablar con él, era sobre la ruta hacia el edificio en donde vive. ¿Viviría con ese sujeto? Tampoco se arrepentía de ofrecer ayuda, pero al menos Neji podría ser un _poquito_ más amable; le estaba haciendo un favor después de todo. _"Que no se ponga exquisito…"_ si lo hacía, no estaba dispuesta a aguantarle. Mejor ni le hablaba, aunque tendría que hacerlo para ofrecerle el sofá. Sólo contaba con un cuarto de visitas, del mismo tamaño que el suyo propio y con lo necesario. Era un hecho que ahí dormirían las hermanas; en cambio él, en el sofá, el único lugar que quedaba.

La camioneta se detuvo, y ella reconoció que por fin habían llegado. Bajaron todos del auto. Tenten vio las maletas que había, recordando cómo ella también había ayudado a acomodarlas.

—Llamaré a los señores de la recepción, para que nos ayuden y no estemos subiendo y bajando —avisó Tenten dirigiéndose al edificio, para después salir acompañada de tres hombres.

Fue algo fácil subir las quince maletas al sexto piso. Tuvieron que hacer dos turnos de ascensor para que no se averiara en pleno camino por el exceso de peso dentro. Tenten se dedicaba a observar mejor al Hyuga, quien seguía totalmente serio. _"Sigue siendo guapo…"_

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento 13. Un pent-house demasiado grande. Ella ya lo había dicho: No le gustaba lo pequeño, y eso era demostrado al ver que abarcaba la mitad del piso.

—Bueno… ¡Bienvenidos a mi dulce hogar! —canturreó la dueña del departamento.

—Es grande… —susurró Hanabi sin perder detalle del piso. Aún no entraban, y tenían las quince maletas con ellos por todo el pasadizo.

—En éste piso sólo hay dos pent-house. Al lado están mis vecinos, viven juntos; son dos chicos muy graciosos y agradables —señala una puerta lejana—. Arriba, en los dos departamentos, tengo a mis dos vecinas-amigas, sólo una vive con su pareja. La otra tiene hoy una cita —ríe señalando hacia arriba—. Por último, en el piso de abajo, viven dos hermanos en uno, y en el otro viven unos tipos raros. Hay más vecinos en los otros pisos, pero no los trato.

—Nuevamente, te agradecemos que nos hayas invitado a tu casa, Tenten. Lo valoramos mucho —dijo Hinata sonriente, al igual que su hermana. Neji seguía _observando-inspeccionando_ cada detalle del piso, desde la maceta, hasta los focos.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto. ¡Entremos! —ingresa la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta oscura de su hogar, y todos entraron siguiéndola.

El pent-house era aún más elegante por dentro, así como sorprendentemente espacioso. Resultaba increíble que viviese sola ahí. Los colores de los muebles, paredes, columnas y repisas, variaban entre plomo, negro y azul petróleo, con toques de blanco. Sala muy bien decorada, con los sofás y adornos siguiendo el patrón de color; la cocina al inicio del pasillo; un pequeño bar a una esquina; vista hacia afuera por unas mamparas inmensas; cuadros extravagantes, de todos los tamaños, posicionados estratégicamente por el lugar. Se veía el living antes de subir unos escalones, cerca del bar, donde se situaban unos pufs y el estante de entretenimiento. Frente a la cocina, dentro del pasillo, se podía apreciar el baño y dos dormitorios principales.

—¡Neji-niisan, se parece a tu ex departamento en Estados Unidos! Aunque lo tuyo rayaba más en lo negro y lavanda, tenías chimenea y tus cuadros eran aún más raros —habló Hanabi, siendo la primera en recorrer la sala, hasta pasar por el pasillo—. ¡Es muy bonito! Elegante, a decir verdad.

—Me alegra que te guste, linda —sonríe Tenten, caminando a su lado—. El departamento está a su total disposición. Pueden usar lo que quieran, no me incomoda —hablaba hasta llegar a la cocina igual de grande, siendo seguida. Se detuvo abriendo el refrigerador, poniendo una mueca—. Al parecer no tengo nada de ayer. Soy un asco en la cocina… ¿les gusta el ramen instantáneo?

—¿Ramen instantáneo? —preguntaron las hermanas en unísono, sorprendidas. Hasta Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensó que era veneno. _"¡Deja de pensar mal!"_ le reprendió una voz interior.

—Mi vecino es adicto a esa porquería. Es bueno, pero hostiga. Lo siento, no sé cocinar, sobrevivo con la comida que a veces me invitan mis amigas, pero ellas no están.

—Hinata cocina demasiado bien. Ella llevó cursos de cocina y repostería —contó la pequeña Hyuga, haciendo sonrosar a su hermana al verse observada—. ¡Ella puede cocinar!

—¿En serio? ¿Podrías…? —chilló la castaña. Hinata sólo asintió sonriendo—. ¡La cocina es toda tuya! Haz cualquier cosa comestible, por favor. Deben de estar agotados, pueden darse un baño. Ah, lo olvidaba, sólo hay uno grande. El más pequeño lo tengo dentro de mi cuarto, ese también pueden usarlo. Creo que nosotras tres —señala a las hermanas y a ella misma—, podemos utilizar el de mi cuarto, y tú, Neji, el principal.

—No tengo problema —habló por primera vez, Neji.

—¡Bien! Coloquen sus maletas en el cuarto de visita. Iré a ver algunas frazadas para que puedas dormir en el sofá —comunicó Tenten. Fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, dejando solos a los Hyuga.

—No entiendo por qué desconfiaste de su buena disposición, niisan. Es muy buena y amable.

—Hanabi tiene razón, creo que… deberías ofrecerle una disculpa —susurró Hinata, recibiendo la mirada incrédula de su primo—. Fuiste un poco grosero.

—Llevemos las maletas —no se molestó en responder a su prima menor, ignorándola.

Avanzó sin esperar respuesta, llevando consigo cuatro maletas. Sus primas suspiraron; lo orgulloso nadie le quitaría a Neji; nunca se calificó de perfecto, pero sus actitudes demostraban que él creyese siempre 'tener la razón en todo'. Nunca rectificarse, pues errores no tenía; lo único que, a veces, podía conseguir era que les diera la razón, no del todo. _Estaban acostumbradas a ver eso_. También llevaron tres maletas cada una, hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Un rato después, Tenten salió llevando tres frazadas y una almohada. No encontró a ninguno de sus ahora huéspedes, sólo una maleta en medio camino. Se dispuso a acomodar las frazadas en el sofá más largo que tenía la sala, posicionando la almohada arriba, y los cojines en otro lado.

Después de terminar, se sentó pesadamente en el otro sofá, mirando al perrito de Hanabi echarse en un escalón con su lengüita afuera. _Hasta con perro viviría_. Comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir: conviviría con tres -hasta ahora- desconocidos. Quizás recién le sonaba retorcido la forma en que llegó a invitarlos a su casa, pasándose de bondadosa o porque le falló algo en el cerebro. Jamás había hecho algo así, ¿por qué ahora? Era impulsiva aún con sus veintiséis años, pero nunca tanto. Así los hubiese conocido, creyó que en otro día que no fuese aquel, tampoco los habría invitado a vivir con ella, ¿qué cambió? Seguía sin sentirse arrepentida, o de la nada incómoda, solo tenía ese dilema respecto a la causa. Nunca vivió con tantas personas (su padre cuando la visita, nada más), y vivir con una desconocida, pues sólo una vez; aunque aquella vez, si lo veía de otra manera, se asemejaba a lo que acababa de pasar. Esa _desconocida_ , resulta ser hoy por hoy, su mejor amiga.

Sonrió al recordar cómo, hace ocho años, llegó de su natal Kioto con una maleta mediana de ruedas a la capital, en búsqueda de mejores alternativas de estudio y próximo trabajo, gracias al ánimo brindado por su padre. No conocía a nadie, mucho menos la ciudad; llevaba poco dinero en el bolsillo para iniciar y sin ninguna idea sobre dónde pasar la noche. Su padre no le había dicho casi nada, no porque fuese malvado o no conociera, sino por simple orgullo: fue ella quien le pidió que no dijera nada, con ánimos de aprender por sí sola. Caminó por las calles durante horas, sin encontrar algún hotel económico. Al final, ya cansada, sin ningún temor en ese momento, durmió sentada en una banqueta del parque de una zona aparentemente normal. Sin embargo, se podría decir que durmió con un ojo abierto, por miedo a que alguien le robase su equipaje, algo que le llegó en plena noche, cuando ya había mucha oscuridad. Con frío, no tanta hambre, y miedo, totalmente sola en la gran capital japonesa: Tokio. En ese entonces, cuánto hubiera agradecido a que alguien le invitase a su departamento (justo como ella lo hace ahora). Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual ofrecía ayuda en el presente, ahora que recordaba lo pasado: no quería que alguien amanezca en la calle así de improviso, como ella.

Cuando había despertado esa vez, notó que la banca en la que dormía, estaba siendo rodeada por tres sujetos; por cómo iban y la observaron, eran ladrones. Salió corriendo despavorida, y para su mala suerte, la siguieron a casi su misma velocidad. Corrió sin parar, con la pesada maleta en el hombro; encontró un edificio, en el cual pensó ingresar para buscar ayuda, y justo en ese momento salía una mujer de cuatro coletas rubias, quien se dio cuenta de cómo venía y se asustó al ver a quienes la seguían. Inmediatamente, esa _extraña_ la invitó a pasar dentro del edificio, quedando ambas en la recepción, y le ofreció un café que había comprado, comentando cuán peligroso se habían vuelto las calles aledañas a la que se encontraban, y agregó que ese edificio, al menos, era seguro. Una vez que la castaña terminó su café, la rubia le invitó amablemente a su departamento, para que pudiese descansar. Quiso negarse, pero temía salir de nuevo.

El pent-house a donde esa joven la había llevado, le pareció hermoso. Blanco, toques rústicos y colores arena; elegantísimo. Habían entablado una charla casual, conociéndose poco a poco. La castaña explicó que no tenía nada, que llegaba con la intención de estudiar y trabajar, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir. La rubia, presentada como Temari, le ofreció quedarse en su cuarto de huéspedes a una hora de conocerla y escuchar su historia resumida. _Ahí empezó su amistad:_ con una invitación inesperada y sin negación.

Pasó el tiempo, finalizó sus estudios, consiguió trabajo, y todo no pudo haberle resultado mejor. Le fue _tan bien_ , que por fin, pasados siete años de su llegada, decidió que podía dejar el departamento de Temari y alquilar el propio. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que, su nuevo hogar, se encontraba en el piso de abajo? Así consiguió su pent-house, viviendo casi un año en él, dándole el diseño que le encantó. Siguió manteniendo contacto con su amiga y ahora vecina, obviamente, estando casi igual de cerca, como también interactuó más con los demás vecinos.

Todo se repitió cual círculo vicioso: ahora era ella quien ofreció ayuda a tres personas que conoció recién. Pero es así como una gran amistad suya comenzó, y no dudaba que podía comenzar otra con las hermanas Hyuga, pues así se conocen personas, ¿no? _con una presentación_ , aunque claro, ella era un caso excepcional viviendo con ellos. Tal vez hasta se pueda entender con el desconfiado primo. Tenten era así, sin hacerse problemas al ofrecer ayuda a alguien.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el timbre sonar dos veces. " _Qué raro, no espero a nadie"_ se dijo, acercándose a paso calmo, viendo por el agujero que tenía la puerta. Abrió de inmediato al ver de quién se trataba, mas su expresión de sorpresa seguía presente.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías una reunión? —exclamaba al ver a su novio, con un arreglo floral constituido de rosas violetas y flores pequeñas lilas. El joven azabache en frente de ella, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos color ónix, sonriendo de lado, ignorando por un momento haberla escuchado hablar con un tono de voz tan exaltado.

—Se canceló, quise darte una sorpresa —le extendió el ramo que cargaba—. Hace días que no nos vemos por mi culpa.

—Culpa a tu trabajo y a tu hermano. Itachi me las va a pagar —sonrió burlona, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesta a jugarle como broma, rechazar sus flores. Aunque su pensamiento pasó a segundo plano, al recordar lo que sí era importante ahora—. Te tengo que contar algo. Hoy… —abrió la boca para continuar, pero alguien más habló a sus espaldas adelantándose.

—Disculpa, quería preguntarte cómo activar el agua temperada. Detesto que el agua esté muy caliente —se volteó encontrándose a Neji, con una toalla en el hombro, e igual de serio como estuvo todas esas horas. Tenten le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero él enarcó una ceja.

—Tenten, ¿qué hace un hombre bañándose en tu departamento? —la mencionada giró de nuevo para encontrarse con la cara molesta de su novio. El puño de Sasuke apretujaba el ramo que tenía en manos, miraba fijamente al Hyuga detrás de ella. Sabía que su precipitado novio estaba malinterpretando las cosas, se notaba con el tono de voz desconfiado. Quiso explicar _eso_ , y Neji tuvo que aparecer. _"¡Inoportuno! ¡Mi novio está acá y te apareces cual fantasma!"_ gritó mentalmente, detestando con todas sus fuerzas que, justo en ese preciso instante, él hablara.

—Estás pensando mal, Sasuke. Te quería explicar que… —trató de decir agitando las manos.

— ¿Me contestarás o qué? Quiero bañarme —ella miró fulminante a Neji, quien volvió a hablar. Él por fin captó la mirada, observando de reojo al aún molesto Sasuke—. Hmp, lo descubriré solo.

—Oye —llamó firmemente el Uchiha, entrando sin ser invitado al departamento, cuando vio que aquel intruso desconocido, se dirigía al baño. El de cabello largo, se detuvo dándole la espalda, mirándole del soslayo; algo que lo enervó más—. ¿Qué haces en el departamento de _mi_ novia?

—Ella te lo estaba explicando —contestó secamente, siguiendo su camino, ignorándolo.

—Sasuke, él es Neji Hyuga, está viviendo conmigo y también con… —de nuevo la interrumpen, pero ésta vez, su novio con la furia pintada en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás viviendo con un hombre y sola? ¡¿De dónde lo conoces, Tenten?! —rara vez, Sasuke llegaba al punto de hablar mucho más, con un tono de voz superior al que normalmente usaba. Ni siquiera con una nada sencilla discusión que ellos tenían, sólo cuando eran temas de trabajo y _otras cosas más_ alzaba la voz. Y siempre llegaba a sorprenderla esa mirada ónix que ahora parecía destilar fuego, taladrándola en busca de respuestas. Sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo plano, pues lo que nunca permitía ni permitiría, es que le alce la voz. Eso sí que no.

—¡Escúchame primero, antes de gritarme!

—¿Escucharte que me ves la cara de idiota diciéndome que ibas a cenar con Temari? —pequeño detalle que olvidó la castaña. Ahí se mordió la lengua—. Claro, yo te digo que estoy en una reunión y no puedo venir, pero tú sales con otro —sermoneaba, ya arrojando el ramo de flores al suelo.

—¡Idiota eres al creerte lo primero que ves! Nunca hablas mucho y, cuando lo haces, dices porquerías —si quería discutir, ella no se quedaría atrás. Por más que eso tenía explicación.

—¿Y qué conclusión sacarías si ves a una mujer, en mi departamento, preguntándome sobre la ducha? ¿No me reclamarías?

—¿Ya dejarás de gritarle? —la pareja volteó hacia donde provenía la voz del causante del problema, quien había salido del baño sin bañarse, hablando pausada y firmemente. Miraba directamente a los ojos negros del Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido—. Podrá ser tu novia, pero no tienes derecho de gritarle sin escucharla antes.

—Yo me largo. Disfruta del baño —soltó Sasuke sardónicamente, mirándolo con ira contenida; no estaba en ánimos de discutir. Salió sin despedirse de Tenten, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

La joven miró un segundo detenidamente por donde había salido su novio, para después mascullar una maldición y un insulto dirigido a él. Cerró los ojos respirando pausadamente, contando hasta diez. Era la segunda vez que Sasuke le gritaba en esos dos años de relación que llevaban, por el mismo motivo: celos. Le hacían gracia esos incontrolables arranques de celos que le daban de vez en cuando a su novio; pero a veces exageraba, más cuando la disputa entre ellos era peor.

Lo había conocido en una entrevista de trabajo, hace tres años. No postulaba (ni postularía) a la empresa que él dirige junto a su hermano, Corporación Uchiha, sólo que había ido a una empresa socia de ésta. Lo vio por primera vez cuando él salía de la oficina hablando con el _gerente_ , fijó su achocolatada mirada casi escaneándolo, pues nunca algún hombre tan guapo, de apariencia calma, incluso interesante, captó su atención a simple vista. Sin embargo, la primera impresión no fue acertada, pues concluyó que el tipo era un petulante cuando había chocado con ella haciéndole caer todo el currículo y, por si fuera poco, lo pisó mirándola desinteresadamente.

A la castaña no le importó quién era, ni lo conocía en ese entonces, sólo le gritó exigiéndole que quitara su "pie grande" de su currículo. La mirada desinteresada del tipo pasó a ser una de molestia, y Tenten sostuvo la mirada retadoramente, sin pensar que tal vez él era alguien importante de la empresa. Segundos después, el _caradura_ ese, sonrió burlón pasándole de largo. Cuando ingresó a la empresa (de la cual dejó de trabajar hace nueve meses) sus encuentros con él eran inevitables, puesto a que ella era asistente del gerente. Fueron conociéndose más y más, dándose cuenta de cuán patoso, arrogante, serio y encantador podía llegar a ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, aún no entendía cómo llegó a enamorarse del Uchiha, mucho menos cómo es que él lo hizo de ella _; el punto es que son novios_. Quizás por las risas que le causaba y los momentos gratos que pasaron y pasan, sumados a los siguientes durante ya dos años de relación.

—¿Estás segura que no te causaremos problemas? —interrumpió sus recuerdos, levantando la mirada, al escuchar la voz neutra de Neji. Al parecer la estuvo observando todo ese rato.

—En lo absoluto. Sasuke es… especial, pero entenderá. Lamento que él te haya incomodado, por cierto, no siempre es así —sonrió apenada—. Ahora sí te puedo explicar la ducha.

—Es confusa tu ducha —ignoró sus aclaraciones, dirigiéndose nuevamente al baño. Ella lo siguió.

 **00000000**

—Levantas la manecilla del gas, y mueves al mismo tiempo, hacia la misma dirección, las dos llaves de color azul y rojo —explicó Tenten, señalando todo con un dedo, dentro de la ducha.

—Demasiado trabajo para temperar el agua —susurró viéndola desde un lado de la tina. Ese baño sí que era muy grande—. Ábrela de una vez.

—Vale, vale… —contestó distraída después de unos segundos. Abrió la ducha como ella misma sabía, sin prestar la mínima atención de dónde se encontraba.

—¡Pero antes sal de…! —quiso avisar, pero fue demasiado tarde. La joven no había salido de la ducha, por lo que terminó empapándose toda, reaccionando al instante casi tropezándose por intentar salir corriendo, teniendo puestos sus tacones que aún no se cambiaba. Neji tuvo que acercarse, mojar casi toda su camiseta, y cerrar la llave mientras que ella salía—… la ducha.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó, cogiendo la primera toalla que encontró, y que no era de ella—. Este día estaba yendo _tan bien_ … —susurró secándose inútilmente el torso.

—Mi toalla —dijo Neji, señalando la toalla blanca con la que Tenten ahora secaba su rostro.

La dueña del departamento frunció su entrecejo, quitando lentamente la mencionada toalla de su rostro. No había entendido bien lo que le dijo; observó nuevamente lo que tenía entre sus manos, podía jurar que tenía una exactamente igual. Ignorándolo por un momento, volvió a acercársela al rostro, percibiendo el olor desconocido para ella que despedía la toalla: lavanda. El tipo que tenía en frente, olía también a lavanda. Por más tonto que le sonaba esa conclusión, se abochornó al darse cuenta que no es suya; aparte de que su verdadera toalla no tenía un cinto azul. Tenten le regresó la toalla rápidamente, aún apenada, y descubriendo que en todo el rato, Neji miraba a otro lado. _"Genial"_ pensó molesta, cubriéndose con sus brazos el torso al notar que él no la miraba, porque su blusa húmeda se adhirió a su piel.

—Eh… lo siento. Huele bien —se sintió estúpida al decir su último comentario referido a la toalla, creyendo que lo dijo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Lo sé —aclaró su garganta, colocándose la toalla en el hombro para después dirigirse a la salida del baño.

—¡Hey! ¿No te bañarás?

—¿No escuchaste que Hinata llamó a cenar? Terminó de cocinar.

Ni la esperó, solo terminó de salir, cerrando la puerta como si nadie estuviese aún dentro. Tenten agitó la cabeza fuertemente, creyendo imposible que esté tan distraída por lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Era algo más que tampoco entendía. No siguió pensando en eso y fue a su habitación para cambiarse su ropa mojada.

 **00000000**

En la cena, Tenten confirmó que todo lo dicho por Hanabi respecto a la comida de su hermana, era cierto. Hinata cocinaba delicioso, al punto de hacer que pida segunda ración, siendo rechazada porque la Hyuga no sabía que es una persona con buen apetito y cocinó poco. Ni siquiera Temari, Karin o Ino, quienes la alimentaban a diario, cocinaban así de bien. Definitivamente, esa muchacha sobreviviría de chef, si es que se lo propone. Otro aspecto que comprobó, eran los buenos modales que tenían sus tres huéspedes en la mesa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver cómo engullían apresurados la comida sus dos vecinos, Lee y Naruto, que ya se sorprendía hasta de eso.

En cierto punto durante la cena, llegó a la conversación la pregunta sobre por qué había un arreglo floral tirado en el suelo, más específico, en la entrada. Tenten tuvo que contar a las dos hermanas, la discusión absurda que tuvo con su novio, agregando que él mismo arrojó el regalo que trajo y omitiendo el porqué de todo que implicaba a su primo. Hanabi le había bromeado con decir que por estar tan deprimida, se metió a la ducha con ropa; la risa corta de Hinata acompañó eso. Tenten tuvo que reírse también, contando después qué había pasado en el baño con Neji, quien inmediatamente zanjó el tema indicándoles a sus primas que acaben de cenar.

Ya había culminado la cena hace dos horas. A su cuarto habían ingresado las dos Hyuga con el fin de poder bañarse. Igual podían haberlo hecho en el baño principal, mas prefirió no decir nada, teniendo con ellas una charla casual. Inconscientemente, se preguntó si Neji ya se habría bañado.

También ella lo había hecho, vistiéndose con su pijama veraniego; ahora daba vueltas en su cama. No lograba conciliar el sueño, por más que cerraba los ojos contando ovejas. Llegó a la conclusión que no era por el problema con Sasuke; era otro _asunto_ el cual no tenía claro. Su corazón latía presuroso, una sensación nada agradable que le incomodaba para poder dormir; era como aquellas veces en que tenía algo pendiente y que no le dejaba tranquila hasta cumplirlo. Sintió la garganta seca de un momento a otro, decidiendo ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Caminó hasta ahí sin la necesidad de prender las luces, ya que por el ventanal se dejaba ver la luna y algunos postes, con eso bastaba. Llenó el vaso, disponiéndose a regresar a su habitación. _Todo normal_ …

Escuchó de repente el sonido de la regadera; alguien estaba bañándose a las 22:20 pm. Lo mejor era ya regresar a su recámara, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, el sonido cesó. Mordió su lengua, pensando que lo más conveniente era correr hacia su cuarto; lo hizo, pasó en frente de la puerta del baño, y no esperó que se abriera estrepitosamente haciéndole caer el vaso de agua.

—Oh, mierda —susurró sin siquiera mover los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, importándole nada el vaso que cayó y todo el ruido que ocasionó.

Neji Hyuga, con tan sólo una toalla amarrada en la cadera, salió del baño. Sus largos cabellos más oscuros debido a lo húmedos que estaban, adheridos a él como una segunda piel. De ellos aún goteaba agua, deslizándose por su atrayente torso. Su rostro serio, sus opalinos ojos mirándola perplejo, con el entrecejo fruncido. Inclusive sus delgados labios se entreabrieron. Lo dijo al conocerlo, y lo repetía ahora: parecía modelo o un Adonis de carne y hueso.

No iba a decir nada. De hecho, tal vez seguía sorprendida porque le parecía guapo alguien más que no sea su novio y un par de platónicos _que tiene por ahí_ ; por eso se quedó estática, en silencio, mirándolo tan fijamente como una…

—¿Me estás acosando? —así de rápida como fue la intervención, Tenten dejó de sentir la presión en el pecho que no le dejó dormir, y por fin dejó de fisgonear al hombre que le habló.

Frunció el ceño, recién captando la acusación que daba el sujeto; todos los cumplidos sobre la masculina belleza de Neji fueron reemplazados por indignación en un corto intervalo de tiempo. Estaba acusándola de acoso, y su sonrojo seguía sin desaparecer, pero ahora era de furia. El joven frente a ella, seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzando sus _bien formados_ brazos y mirándola con una ceja enarcada, esperando respuesta a que esté espiándolo mientras se bañaba, como pensaba. Esa pose aumentó la molestia de Tenten: era un malentendido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me estás acosando —no fue una pregunta, lo afirmó totalmente indignado. El _patán_ ese afirmó _eso_ enervándola aún más, si es posible. Casi podía sentir la cara roja de vergüenza y rabia, respirando profusamente. _"Me va a escuchar… ¡Ni que estuviera tan bueno!"_.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer n.n

Creo que no tengo mucho por decir, quería hacer algo "humorístico" (?) y quizás quería algo donde salgan los Hyuga pobres. Me encanta cuando relacionan a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji como los primos que son; solo primos, y la faceta de Neji como un pobre y desdichado "padre" que debe mantener a sus primas muy menores, siendo salvados por Tenten, impulsivamente, sin saber qué problemas acarrearía tenerlos en su departamento.

El punto es que esta historia estaba bien guardada, y al fin ve la luz. Espero que no me salgan tantos capítulos, aunque ya no intentaré predecirlo. Más detalles y personajes aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo.

Ash, espero que te guste el inicio de la historia, eso ya me lo dices en el review que siempre me dejas (de hecho, fuiste de mis primeros reviews cuando inicié ;-;); ojalá te la termine pronto. Un feliz cumpleaños, que la pases genial!

Bueno, a las demás personas que se pasaron por aquí, espero que esto les haya llamado la atención y quieran seguirlo. Cualquier cosa me lo pueden dejar en un lindo review :)

Saludos!


	2. El hermano pleitista y la amiga negativa

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es_ mía.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **So Fine**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo II: El hermano pleitista y la amiga negativa.**

 _._

" _Me estás acosando"_.

La frase retumbó en sus oídos varias veces. Fue suficiente para enervarla aún más, si eso era posible. Quiso evitar otra discusión con _ese tipo_ , y ocurría eso.

Agradeció que el interruptor de luz estuviese a su lado, por lo que solo estiró su brazo y encendió la luz. No le fue de mucha ayuda ver, con mayor claridad, a Neji semidesnudo, pero no titubeó en ningún momento para encararlo. Aun cuando le dieran ganas de tomarle una foto, _nuevamente_. _"Cómo empiezo, cómo empiezo…"_ pensó, tratando de recordar las palabras que había tenido ya listas hace unos minutos. Le resultaba patético haberlas olvidado en tan poco tiempo, siempre tenía las palabras exactas para encarar a quien sea. Solo le quedaba culpar al sueño, antes de abofetearse mentalmente por no dejar de mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Te crees tan guapo, acaso? ¿Eh? Ah, claro, una no puede pasar por aquí rumbo a su habitación, con un vaso de agua, porque el señorito cree que quería espiarlo —Tenten sonrió con burla al ver cómo, la expresión de indignación que tenía el hombre en el rostro, se esfumaba—. Pues para que lo sepas, ¡me asustaste!, y por eso, se cayó mi vaso. Ya quisieras tú que ande mirándote.

Neji enarcó una ceja, soltando sus brazos.

—Es la excusa de alguien avergonzada.

—¿Avergonzada de qué? Paso por acá y te miro, ¿qué tiene de especial? —volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mofa, al ocurrírsele algo—. Oh, descuida, no tienes por qué sentirte intimidado. He visto mejores cuerpos, no me causas ninguna sorpresa, así que bájale a tu ego.

—De seguro estás acostumbrada a ver únicamente a tu novio, por eso arrojas tu vaso ante la sorpresa —contraatacó, sin dejar de fruncir la nariz por la molestia anterior.

—¿Y quién está hablando de él? No voy a ponerme a discutir contigo sobre hombres guapos, sería… bajarte el autoestima —simuló una mueca de lamento, antes de continuar y sabiendo que estaba enfadando cada vez más al Hyuga. _"¿No tendrá frío?"_ se dijo, pues él seguía en toalla y sin haberse secado el cuerpo. Mordió su lengua y se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar en tonterías, sin haberle deseado neumonía. _Sensualmente mojado._ Y seguía haciéndolo—. Solo te diré que eres tú quien tuvo la culpa. Te bañas a las diez de la noche, me asustas, haces que arroje mi vaso, ¡y me acusas de acosarte!

Lo vio exhalar cansado, mientras pasaba una mano por su húmedo y largo cabello. Tenten se sorprendió de que no tuviera ni un enredo después de haberse bañado. _Hasta su cabello era perfecto, maldición_. Se dio cuenta que no podría bajarle el autoestima, así lo intente.

—Está bien. Entonces solo _parecías_ acosarme —reconoció, haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras. La mujer juntó sus cejas, intrigada por ese súbito cambio.

—Ni eso, simplemente hemos chocado. Merezco unas disculpas —pasaron unos segundos, y nada—. Me pregunto qué habrías pensado si entraba al baño por casualidad, ¿que te iba a violar?

No contuvo su risa cuando lo vio enfadarse y retroceder sobre sus pasos, en dirección al baño. Y tenía sentido eso, pues él dormiría en el sofá, sin tener privacidad de cambiarse en la sala; mucho menos con el incidente que acababa de pasar. La castaña entornó los ojos, llamándolo exagerado en su mente, y encogiendo sus hombros. _Que entienda lo que desee entender_. Estaba por regresar a la cocina en búsqueda de la escoba y el recogedor para recoger los vidrios rotos, cuando escuchó que Neji volvía a llamarla. Por su nombre, cosa que le extrañó.

—¿Tienes _WiFi_?

Después de todo, para _eso_ la llamaba. Ni siquiera un _"Lo siento"_ o un _"Yo limpiaré porque soy culpable de todo"_ , eso último sí quería oírlo. Quiso molestarse por la pregunta, decirle que no por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ese tono tranquilo que él usó en su pedido, sonándole como un niño bueno, se le hizo difícil de rechazar. Además, Neji parecía haber olvidado el asunto; no se disculpó con ella, pero supo comportarse. Tendría que olvidarse de eso y no quedar como una resentida egoísta. Sí, eso. Mejor calmarse. Lo más conveniente es tomarlo como una anécdota.

Claro que tenía WiFi; de hecho, el edificio tiene su red, pero la poca cobertura le obligó a contratar su propio servicio, junto a sus dos vecinos: Lee y Naruto. Así los gastos eran compartidos. Incluso llegó a prestárselo un momento a sus amigas del piso superior, Temari e Ino, mas no lo usaron por mucho tiempo, ya que ellas adquirieron también uno compartido. Se lo prestaba a cualquier persona, más porque Lee siempre le decía: El WiFi no se le niega a nadie, como si ese fuera un buen mensaje para la vida. Sin embargo, le resultaba gracioso ponerlo en práctica.

—Sí. La red se llama _Rock Naruto_ , y la contraseña es mi nombre; todo es en minúsculas. Se lo diré también a tus primas mañana —le sonrió, dando por olvidado el asunto del acoso. _Un tanto olvidado, porque puede cobrar su venganza_ —. Y, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Para conectar mi laptop —Tenten soltó un largo _"Ah"._ Neji suspiró, entendiendo que podía decirle más detalles—. Buscaré trabajo.

—¿A esta hora?

—El horario es irrelevante.

—Vale… —contestó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Solo no duermas muy tarde, ¡no porque me importe tu sueño!, sino por la luz. Además de que llega hasta mi cuarto y no podré dormir.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Dicho esto, entró al baño, encerrándose en él, y la castaña escuchó claramente cómo le ponía los dos cerrojos que tenía la puerta. Volvió a reírse divertida, yéndose a la cocina.

 **00000000**

Uchiha Itachi trató de contener su sonrisa, al ver el rostro enfadado de su hermano menor. Sonreír ya significaba provocar que Sasuke diga cosas aún más estúpidas de las que había dicho y liberar a su vengador interior, así que optó por aclarar su garganta, rogando porque su _hermanito_ deje de comportarse como un niño y acepte las explicaciones que le repitió una y otra vez. Pediría como deseo de su cumpleaños número treintaiuno dejar de tener un hermano tan pleitista.

Siguió mandando unos correos desde su laptop, tecleando sin parar y manteniendo la charla con su hermano. Miró la hora un momento, siendo aún las once y media de la noche, hora que él consideraba muy temprano, a pesar de que tendría que levantarse a las siete de la mañana, como parte de su rutina, para ir al trabajo. Podría estar haciendo sus cosas en paz, si tan solo no le hubiese enseñado esa publicación en el portal de búsqueda de empleos; aunque igual Sasuke iba a verlo desde su computador e iría a quejarse con él, así fuesen las dos de la madrugada. Todo eso por creerlo un injusto.

—No te entiendo, Itachi. Me niego a creer lo que acabas de hacer.

—Hablas como si esto fuese reciente, lo hice hace varias horas —bostezó, ante la mirada persistente del Uchiha menor—. La semana antepasada te dije que Shisui no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y que, en cualquier momento, tendría que sacarlo de la empresa.

—Sí, pero no te creí capaz. No es solo nuestro primo, es tu mejor amigo.

—Naruto también es tu mejor amigo, no es de lo peor, y aun así no lo recomiendas en la empresa.

—Él es un fiasco. Nos llevaría a la ruina.

—Lo dices aunque él no aspiraría al puesto de la oferta, sino al puesto que ocupa tu novia en la empresa donde trabaja —objetó—. No puedo arriesgar la empresa dejando a Shisui; eso sería para que nuestro padre, el _director ejecutivo_ , recuérdalo, nos eche a todos —Sasuke bufó, asintiendo—. Además, ya le había advertido que trabaje como se debe. No me hizo caso: siguió faltando, llegando tarde, no me presentaba los reportes, faltaba a las juntas, se metió con su secretaria… Eso último no es tan importante, pero lo atrapó Fugaku, y no le gustó, obviamente.

—De acuerdo, comprendo. Ahora Shisui nos odia.

—Te da igual, Sasuke —adivinó, conociendo a la perfección a su hermano—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tu verdadera molestia? Todo este asunto de por qué despedí a nuestro primo, te vale. Estás furioso porque no te he asignado como Gerente de Finanzas.

Cerró los ojos, evitando mirar a su hermano menor. Sabía que él haría todo un revuelo por lo que acababa de decir, pero tenía que admitir que es cierto, al final de todo. Itachi le había dado en el blanco: Sasuke, desde hace bastante tiempo, le estaba pidiendo, _indirectamente,_ ser el Gerente de Finanzas, haciendo el mejor trabajo con el área del cual es jefe. Siendo el hermano menor del Gerente General de la _empresa familiar_ , ocupaba simplemente el puesto de jefe de ventas. Tenía importancia, asistía a las tantas reuniones de gerencia, inclusive un buen sueldo (lo que más le importaba), pero no era el superior en esa rama de _Empresas Uchiha_. Eso era lo que le molestaba. Le resultaba casi una ofensa, cuando él es hijo del director ejecutivo y nieto del director general, Uchiha Madara.

Y ahora, cuando tenía su oportunidad, Shisui estaba fuera del puesto que quería, su hermano prefiere entrevistar a cualquier ajeno a la empresa. No a su hermano menor, en quien más confía. Sasuke quería pensar que no es su culpa, que fue obligado por Fugaku o Madara de buscar a otra persona, por no creerlo capaz de ser la mano derecha de Itachi. No obstante, el actuar de su hermano le indicaba otra realidad, donde es él quien lo cree incapaz de asumir el cargo. O quizás estaba repitiendo exactamente todo lo que le metió su padre en la cabeza, con tal de no verlo siendo gerente de alguna de las áreas. Sí, eso tendría que creer.

—Te va bien como jefe, Sasuke, haces un buen trabajo. Shisui me decía que… coordinabas bastante bien con tus asistentes. No sé por qué tienes tanto afán de lo otro.

—Soy tu hermano, ¿acaso no merezco el puesto?

—Hemos hablado de esto, de por qué aún no puedes ser _gerente de un área_. También es cuestión de la preparación y experiencia que hayas tenido. Tú eres jefe. Ascenderás en algún momento, así como Suigetsu ahora es gerente de marketing, Deidara de Recursos Humanos, y Kisame lo es de ventas; no le veo nada de malo, también hay jefes en esas áreas, y saben que en algún momento pueden ascender.

—Suigetsu ni debería ser gerente de algo. Exijo ascender de puesto.

—¿Te molesta tanto eso? —suspiró, dejando un rato de lado su computador—. Solo te gusta el hecho de tener un cargo superior, Sasuke. Y eres un jefe insoportable, mandón. Sakura se queja.

—¿Sakura? Imposible —sonrió confiado. Itachi entornó los ojos—. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, lo digo porque ella solo obedece.

—No tiene opción… —murmuró—. En fin, el punto es que no puedo darte el cargo así nada más. Además, sería injusto. ¿Cómo subes un escalón, si hay otros dos jefes en tu misma área? Kakuzu puede serlo, y tiene mayores posibilidades que tú.

" _Creo que no debí haber dicho eso"_ pensó Itachi, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado, dispuesto a aclararle mejor el último punto. Solo le quedaba esperar la reacción de Sasuke. Para su sorpresa, el azabache parecía, lejos de ofenderse, confiado.

—Entonces tendré que pasar por la entrevista. Ojalá no le digas a Deidara, que le ordene a Konan, no hacerme pasar —advirtió, sonando como reto. Y, cuando se proponía algo, no había quién lo detenga.

—Lamento decirte, que es tarde para eso. Le mandé un mensaje a Deidara, diciéndole que la oferta laboral ya puede ser retirada —comentó, sonriente. Los ojos ónix de su hermano menor lo miraron confundidos—. Tu área no puede estar sin gerente por mucho tiempo. Revisé un currículo que, inteligentemente, Konan me reenvió hace cuarenta minutos. Y no podría desperdiciar mejor oportunidad que esa. Ojalá padre se sienta orgulloso de esta decisión.

Terminada su explicación, giró su laptop hacia el frente, donde estaba sentado Sasuke. Al Uchiha no le interesó que la encargada de las entrevistas, Konan, aún continúe trabajando fuera de su horario, pues se concentró en leer el nombre que figuraba en el currículo mostrado, junto a la foto carnet del postulante al puesto: _Hyuga Neji_. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato, reconociendo el nombre y apellido, los cuales había oído esa misma tarde. Pero qué importancia podría tener ese sujeto para que Itachi solicite el retiro de la oferta laboral en tan solo unas horas y sin tener más candidatos. Para él, no tenía ni un sentido.

—¿Es un conocido tuyo? ¿Así dices que no puedes tener preferencias con tu hermano? —atacó con las preguntas, a las cuales, su hermano mayor levantó las dos cejas, sorprendido.

—No lo conozco, al menos no en persona. Sasuke… —lo llamó, en tono de reproche—, no me digas que no reconoces ese apellido.

—Vi al sujeto esta tarde, ¿tienes alguna relación con él?

La primera confesión lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No, ¿cómo así viste al Hyuga? —preguntó conmocionado, esperando alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido en su menor le indicaba que lo más conveniente era aclararle primero el asunto—. En serio, hermano, tu memoria está fallando tanto, que no recuerdas las noticias de ayer y hoy que nos… alegraron un poco el día.

Sasuke lo vio abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y retirando de éste dos periódicos. En el titular de uno, específicamente del día de ayer, informaba sobre la muerte del director general de Corporación Hyuga; en el segundo diario, con letras demasiado grandes, estaba escrito que el imperio empresarial que manejaba el recientemente fallecido Hyuga Hiashi, había caído.

Esos dos diarios bastaron para refrescarle la memoria. La alegría del día no había sido precisamente por la muerte de ese hombre, sino por la quiebra de la empresa que era su competencia directa en el mismo rubro. Se borraron del mapa sin necesidad de negociaciones y gastos, tan solo se quitaron del camino, de la noche a la mañana, dejándolos solo con una empresa competencia de menor importancia. Incluso brindaron por ello en la oficina del gerente general, Sasuke también había sido invitado por su ex superior, Shisui, junto a los demás jefes de las otras áreas. Le explicaron la situación una y otra vez, lo entendió, y se olvidó por completo del apellido Hyuga, _su desaparecido rival_. Menudo idiota era, ahora Itachi tendrá un motivo más para no tomarlo en cuenta para el puesto de gerente de finanzas.

Dejando de lado el asunto de la empresa, lo que sí recordaba con exactitud era dónde más oyó el apellido Hyuga: en el departamento de su novia. Y no solo el apellido, también el nombre que está en el currículo _tan importantísimo_ que tiene su hermano. Si Hyuga Neji formaba parte de Empresas Hyuga (obviamente), comprendía qué estaba detrás de todo el plan de Itachi; aunque tendría que preguntarle el puesto que él ocupó en esa empresa, para aclarar la duda respecto al súbito interés de contratarlo como Gerente de Finanzas. Lo único que le faltaba por comprender era qué rayos hacía ese mismo tipo bañándose en el departamento de Tenten esa tarde.

—Hyuga Neji —mencionó, tratando de recordar dónde más había escuchado el apellido, además del incidente de la tarde. Los miembros de Empresas Hyuga eran bastante conocidos, aparte de Hiashi. Estaba Hizashi, quien ya había muerto hace años, también estaban Tokuma, Kō, Natsu. Pero _Neji_ , nunca había oído—. ¿Quién es?

—Hace dos años que no se escucha su nombre en Japón, pero antes sí que era muy importante —empezó a contar, sosteniéndose la barbilla, tratado de recordar más detalles—. Nunca oíste de él porque hace dos años estabas sacando tu título —eso le daba sentido a todo—. Neji era el gerente general en Empresas Hyuga.

—¿Tenía tu puesto… en esa empresa? —preguntó, entreabriendo los labios por la sorpresa.

—Como lo oyes. Entonces, adivinarás qué tanta preparación tuvo, y qué tanta confianza le dieron los difuntos Hiashi y Hizashi —Itachi sonrió ligeramente al ver el asentimiento de su hermano—. Gracias a él iban tan bien, hasta que se fue a Estados Unidos.

—Y le dejó el cargo a su primo, Tokuma —completó. A éste último sí lo recordaba.

—Tokuma antes era gerente de finanzas, coincidentemente. Pero fue un asco cuando ocupó el puesto de Neji, ya sabes por qué: quebraron —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, oyendo cierta satisfacción en la voz de su mayor—. No por nada apodaron a Neji un genio para los negocios.

—Y, precisamente por eso, es que quieres aprovechar tenerlo en la empresa. Aceptarlo en el puesto para el cual mandó su currículo, ¿cierto?

Itachi respiró más tranquilo, pensando que su hermano había entendido que es por el bien de la empresa tener al Hyuga como gerente de finanzas. _De una vez por todas_. Asintió a la pregunta, sin esperar que él cambie su expresión de serenidad, por una de indignación.

—¿Piensas poner a ese sinvergüenza como _mi_ superior?

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender cómo Sasuke podría referirse de él así—. Entendámonos mejor, ¿has tenido algún encuentro con Neji?

—Sí —se mordió la lengua, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas que describían la situación. _"Da igual"_ pensó, antes de continuar—. Estaba a punto de bañarse en el departamento de Tenten.

El Uchiha menor se hastió de oír, por segunda vez, el _¿perdón?_ que utilizó su hermano. Comenzó a contarle en breves palabras el episodio de hace unas horas, la situación exacta, el color de la toalla que tenía el _sinvergüenza_ (como no dejaba de llamarlo), y lo maltrechas que terminaron las rosas que le llevó a su novia después de arrojarlas al suelo. Detalló también el rostro furioso de ella.

—Qué extraño. No tienes la mejilla enrojecida —comentó burlón, a sabiendas de que Tenten es una mujer de acciones, en caso de no funcionar sus palabras, si Sasuke se excede de idiota. Recobró la compostura al ver que su hermanito sí estaba furioso—. Lo siento. Es que sí fuiste un tanto estúpido.

—¿Yo? Encontré a un hombre preguntándole sobre el agua caliente.

—Quizás es amigo de Naruto, a éste se le malogró la ducha eléctrica, y tuvo que irse a bañar donde tu novia. Puede haber muchas explicaciones.

—Conozco a todos los amigos de Naruto, tu explicación es absurda —Itachi estaba por volver a hablar—. La misma Tenten me dijo que está viviendo con ella.

—Bien. Eso no quita que no quisiste escucharla.

Ante eso, no supo cómo defenderse. Tenía razón, aunque le molestara y no quisiera admitirlo.

—Ve a tu habitación. Debo descansar, mañana entrevistaré al nuevo gerente de finanzas, solo para seguir el protocolo —indicó, sin importarle ver a su hermano enfadado, _de nuevo_ —. A modo de consejo, arregla las cosas con Tenten.

Itachi cerró su computadora, murmurando un _buenas noches,_ mientras le despedía con la mano. Sasuke bufó, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto y sintiéndose derrotado por partida doble. Por supuesto que iría a arreglar las cosas con Tenten.

 **00000000**

Temari tenía el ceño fruncido durante todo el rato, sin dejar de escrudiñar con la mirada a su amiga. Sabía que Tenten era un tanto atolondrada, un poco bruta para algunas cosas de menor importancia, pero lo que acababa de contarle solo la guiaba a una conclusión: estaba loca. Y se lo dijo, a lo que la castaña no dejó de justificarse, alegando que ella había hecho lo mismo hace años.

—No compares tener a una persona en tu casa, con tener tres —aseveró la rubia, negando con la cabeza y mostrando el número en cuestión con sus dedos.

—Tres más un perro. Son cuatro —agregó con un tono cantarín.

—¿Perro?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, cuando en seguida llegó su respuesta. Un perrito pequeño y regordete, con el cuerpo un poco arrugado, cola ensortijada y la cara negra, se acercó al sofá en el que estaban sentadas, acomodándose en una esquina y sacando su lengua, dispuesto a dormir una siesta. Enarcó una de sus cejas rubias, sin gustarle lo que veía. No es que ella odiase a los perros o les tiene pavor, sencillamente le sorprendía que Tenten no solo tenga tres personas más en su casa, sino que permitió un perro de extra. Quién mantendría al perrito, era la pregunta.

—Se llama Prince. Es el perro de Hanabi, parece bebé, pero tiene tres años.

—¿Prince? Nombre extranjero, incluso —se cruzó de brazos, dejando de ver al cómodo perro—. A todo esto, ¿tu novio no era alérgico a los perros?

—Pues… sí, por eso no le gustan. Aunque ahora, lo que más deseo, es que vea a Prince y le empiece a picar todo el cuerpo.

Temari rió entre dientes. A su amiga no se le olvidó contar, con lujo de detalles, la reacción de Sasuke al encontrar a un desconocido preguntándole sobre la ducha. Sin embargo, en eso sí le apoyaba; el Uchiha tenía la culpa por malentender todo, más encima, ni quiso escuchar lo que estaba por contarle.

La castaña a su lado, apoyó la mano en su mentón, suspirando al momento. Agradecía tener a su mejor amiga como vecina, para así serle más fácil contarle todo lo que le ocurría. Solo le bastaba mandarle un mensaje, aprovechando que ambas tenían el día libre por trabajar unas horas extra las dos semanas pasadas (ya lo tenían planificado), e invitarla a desayunar el departamento. A diario también desayunaban juntas en el trabajo, pedían sus desayunos en la oficina de Temari, para mayor comodidad y comer sin molestias. La otra opción de este día libre, fue subir al departamento de la rubia, mas no quería abandonar el lugar donde tenía las pruebas concretas de que todo lo que contaba era cierto, para consternación de Temari: Hinata y Hanabi aún dormían en el cuarto de visitas, siendo las nueve de la mañana. Tenten no tuvo intención de despertarlas, pues ella dormía hasta las once los sábados y domingos; lo hizo temprano esta vez porque quería contarle su bienaventuranza a su mejor amiga.

Además, hubo algo más que la sorprendió en cuanto salió de su habitación: Neji no estaba en el sillón durmiendo, mucho menos estaba en todo el departamento. En primera instancia, se asustó, pensando que él huyó con todas sus pertenencias, dejándola sola con las dos chicas para siempre. Casi se imaginaba a ella misma con dos hijas pequeñas (Hinata no lo era, solo parecía), siendo abandonada por su pareja, como esas novelas melodramáticas en las que la mujer tendría que salir adelante con ellas. Pero ni el Hyuga era su pareja, ni ella sería capaz de mantener a otras dos personas que no son sus hijas. _"Tienes una imaginación muy voladora"_ pensó en aquel momento, disponiéndose a buscar si, efectivamente, él se escapó llevándose con sus cosas. Terminó encontrando su maleta a un lado, pecó de entrometida abriéndola, para cerciorarse si estaba con algo dentro, y así lo era. Le regresó el alma al cuerpo, burlándose de sí misma por ser tan tonta, y teniendo como nueva duda _a dónde se había ido Hyuga Neji_. Y seguía teniendo la duda. Pudo haberles preguntado a las primas de éste, mas cuando entró al cuarto de visitas, le dio tanta, _pero tanta_ , pena levantarlas. Les contaría que su primo desapareció en cuanto se despierten en búsqueda del desayuno.

—Hey —Tenten escuchó cómo la llamaba su amiga de cuatro coletas—, parecías ida. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo, acaso?

—No, no podría hacerlo, Tema. Sería traicionar a las chicas, el tipo no me importa, pero ellas sí me… han tocado una fibra sensible —se tocó el pecho, haciendo una mueca lastimera que la rubia identificó como fingida—, también el perrito.

—No te importa el tipo, pero te pusiste como loca cuando no lo encontraste —entornó sus ojos aguamarina—. Te entendería si fuese solo una persona, no tres, Tenten. Piensa un poco. Habrán más gastos, encima el chico ese perdió todo. Tendrás que costear esos gastos extras _tú sola_.

—Apóyame, ¿quieres? Ya está hecho —le recriminó, juntando sus cejas. Optó por cambiar de tema—. Sigue preocupándome un poco Neji, hasta pienso que huyó sin llevarse nada más que su auto. Y con un auto, se puede hacer mucho.

—¡Por eso! Si fuese tú, levantaría a esas dos chicas para interrogarles dónde se metió ese condenado —sacó su celular de su bolsillo—. Vamos a buscarlo en el _Facebook_ , a ver si sigue diciendo que trabaja en Empresas Hyuga, cuando ya no existe —soltó una larga carcajada—. Pobre desdichado, a ver si sigue con su gesto arrogante ahora que no tiene nada. Recuerdo su porte cuando iba a algunas reuniones de negocios con mi padre…

—Qué cruel eres. De eso no se burla, así su empresa haya sido superior a la de tu familia —comentó, con cierto aire ponzoñoso que la rubia identificó.

—Pues tú trabajas en Corporación no Sabaku, así que deberías defender la empresa también. Mira que ahora somos la competencia directa de _tu amor_. Bueno, de la familia de éste.

—Hablando de… Sasuke quiere verme a las seis de la tarde —contó, recordando el mensaje que recibió a primera hora de la mañana—. A ver si no la jode más.

—Hazle sufrir un poco —encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia. No le agradaba del todo el Uchiha, y eso lo sabía bien Tenten. Entró a la aplicación de _Facebook_ de su celular, antes de preguntarle sobre otro asunto—. Bien, ¿crees que ese Hyuga esté con su nombre real? O, mejor, ¿crees que tenga _Facebook_? Hace dos años que no lo veo, ¿sigue guapo?

—Demasiado —admitió, recibiendo la sonrisa socarrona de su amiga—, no es lo que piensas. Supongo que sí tiene _Facebook_ , o _Twitter_.

—Neji-niisan sí utiliza redes sociales, aunque no parezca.

Las dos amigas giraron sus cabezas, encontrándose con la menor de los Hyuga, quien estaba atrás del sofá acariciando a su perro. Recién se despertaba, seguía sin cambiarse el pijama y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Temari no dejaba de mirarla, admitiendo mentalmente que era bastante linda y parecía amigable, además que, si su memoria no le fallaba con respecto al rostro de Hyuga Hiashi, esa niña compartía gran parecido con él. La rubia carraspeó en dirección a Tenten, advirtiéndole con la mirada que las presente. Ella solo se quedó pensando si la niña la escuchó decir que Neji le parece guapo. _"Tal vez no"_ se tranquilizó, sonriéndole a la recién llegada.

—Cierto. Hanabi, ella es mi mejor amiga Temari. Sabaku no Temari —la señaló con la mano, y la niña sonrió aún más ampliamente—. Tema, ella es la dueña de Prince y la chiquilla revoltosa de la que te hablé tanto.

—Mucho gusto —la rubia mostró su sonrisa ladeada, extendiéndole la mano.

—¡Tus uñas son bastante largas! —fue lo primero que dijo Hanabi, agarrando la delgada mano y analizándola con sus ojos opales. En seguida, recordó lo que estaba por comentar en cuanto oyó la presentación, así que se enderezó, adoptando una postura más recta—. Tu apellido se me hace familiar. En una de las revistas que mi… padre tenía en su oficina.

—Oh, es que la empresa de tu padre era competencia directa de la del mío —modificó la narración en ese punto—. Rivales, pero descuida, esa rivalidad no tenemos por qué compartirla nosotras, ¿verdad? Ya no existe. Podemos ser amigas —Tenten levantó una de sus cejas al oír a su amiga

—Sí, podemos serlo. Aunque mi primo volverá a levantar Empresas Hyuga, pero eso no empañará nuestra amistad —prometió, volviendo a sonreír, y Temari identificó un dejo de ironía en su voz. _"Tan pequeña y competitiva"_ pensó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Esta niña me agrada —le susurró la rubia a la dueña del departamento, guiñándole un ojo. La castaña estuvo a punto de reír, hasta que recordó algo que se le estaba olvidando.

—Eh, Hanabi, tu primo… bueno, no lo encontré cuando me levanté.

Se esperó cualquier cosa, un grito y crisis nerviosa al sentirse abandonada era lo mínimo, pero la niña Hyuga soltó una risita corta, mientras cargaba a su cariñoso perro.

—Sí, se fue a una entrevista de trabajo. Le mandó un mensaje a Hinata.

Tenten abrió la boca, impactada por la noticia. Se sintió tan estúpida por haberse preocupado, pensado lo peor de la desaparición de Neji, sin haberse imaginado que la verdadera razón era una de las opciones que no tomó en cuenta. Es que no creía tan posible que, de la noche a la mañana, él pueda recibir el primer visto bueno de la empresa a la que seguramente postuló. Era normal tardar, por lo menos, una semana buscando empleo. De hecho, se imaginaba que le iba a ser más difícil al chico, pues aspiraba a un puesto superior. Eso se llamaba suerte, o sonaría mejor _milagro_ , después de todo lo que le pasó a él y a sus primas.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —fue Temari quien preguntó—. Disculpa, es que mi amiga me contó todo, a lujo de detalles. Lamento si cometo alguna indiscreción.

—Es que Neji-niisan tiene buena imagen en el mundo empresarial, buenas referencias y contactos, aunque no le hace falta acudir a éstos últimos —aclaró, sonando orgullosa—. Mi padre dijo que los gerentes generales de las empresas rivales, matarían por tener a mi primo trabajando con ellos.

La castaña de moños parpadeó un par de veces, apenas asimilando la información. A su lado, su compañera silbó con petulancia, levantando ambas cejas por lo que acababa de escuchar y pensó en lo arrogante que sería esa chiquilla cuando crezca, pero no por eso sería menos agradable.

—Eso lo comprobaremos todas cuando él venga diciendo: _"Soy gerente de tal área de ésta empresa"._ Ahí sí golpéame por mi poca fe.

—¡Temari!

—Descuide, Temari-san. Será la cuarta en saberlo, pues primero estamos mi hermana y yo, luego Tenten estará informada. Aunque yo confío en Neji-niisan.

—¿Hanabi?

La confiada chiquilla viró el rostro en dirección al llamado, que identificó al instante. Era Hinata, en pijama al igual que ella, acercándose a paso calmo a la sala, con una sonrisa tenue a modo de saludo. Se sonrosó e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la joven que no conocía, la cual fue presentada de inmediato por su hermana menor. La rubia movió su mano también, a modo de saludo, después de que le presentaran también a la azabache.

—Hinata, confirma que Neji-niisan fue a una entrevista —pidió la más joven del lugar. Su hermana parpadeó confundida, antes de contestarle.

—Uh, sí. Salió bastante temprano… me dijo que es una empresa muy importante, actualmente.

—Me pregunto cuál será —comentó Tenten, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla. Qué rápido había sido todo, ya se lo preguntará al mismo Hyuga en cuanto regrese, y ojalá desee contestarle. Después de unos segundos en silencio, se dio cuenta que las hermanas seguían sin desayunar—. Oh, chicas, es hora de que desayunen. Yo ya desayuné con Temari. Vengan.

—Pero todavía tengo hambre, Ama, así que las acompaño.

La castaña entornó los ojos, contestándole que no tenía remedio. Se puso de pie, siendo seguida por las dos hermanas y su amiga, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Comenzaron por hacer unos sándwiches para el desayuno, tales como los que ya habían comido las amigas hace una hora, pero siendo un poco modificadas por las Hyuga. Luego, en plena preparación de los cafés para todas, excepto para Hinata, quien prefirió una infusión, hablaban de por qué no había ido la castaña a trabajar ese día, al igual que Temari. Ésta última, desayunando por segunda vez, escuchaba atenta lo que contaban las hermanas sobre su anterior casa y comodidades. Tuvo que fingir no saber mucho.

Tenten, tomando un sorbo de su segundo café, agradeció mentalmente que la rubia empezara a convencerse que no es tan malo tenerlas de huéspedes en su departamento. Eso quería creer.

 **00000000**

Neji frunció el ceño, desconfiando en lo que acababa de decirle el rubio que estuvo entrevistándolo dos horas. Se supone que después de esa entrevista, pasaría a ser evaluado junto a las otras personas que postularon al puesto (no sabía el número exactamente), pero no podría ir directo a hablar con quien sería su superior así nada más ese mismo día. Eso le daba a entender que es el único candidato, tomando en cuenta que fue llamado apenas dos horas después que mandó su currículo; sin embargo, le resultaba imposible. Claro que habría más candidatos. Sí, tienen que haberlos, solo que no los ve.

—Entonces, ¿dice que debo ir a ser entrevistado con el gerente general? —repitió, sintiéndose un tanto idiota por hacerlo cuando entendió bastante bien a la primera. Lo único que quería era una explicación.

—Pues… —el rubio se acomodó su flequillo detrás de la oreja—, sí. Siempre es parte del procedimiento en estos casos, usted ya debería saberlo, ¿no, Neji-san?

 _Con que eso era_. El Hyuga al fin entendió por qué la prisa, por qué no lo había evaluado la asistenta de ese tal Deidara (quien es gerente de Recursos Humanos), pasando directamente a la última etapa de las entrevistas: sabían quién es él. Y sería absurdo no saberlo, por más arrogante que hasta a él mismo le sonara. Probablemente fueron los mismos superiores de Empresas Uchiha quienes apuraron todo eso, con tal de tenerlo con ellos, lo cual le parecía algo humillante pero también halagador: le fastidiaba formar parte de la empresa que fue, por años, competencia de la que era de su familia, y también le hinchaba de orgullo el hecho de ser reclutado por ellos, dándole a entender que no podrían dejarlo suelto en plaza por tanto tiempo y que les sería útil.

" _Veamos quién le resulta útil a quién"_ pensó el pelilargo, asintiendo a la pregunta que le lanzó el hombre que sería su compañero de trabajo, una vez que firme el contrato.

—Y, dígame, Deidara-san, ¿qué sucedió con los otros aspirantes al puesto?

—Hn, no pasaron ni siquiera el primer filtro, de quien se encarga la jefa del área a mi cargo —comentó con burla, delatándose solo.

—No tuve el agrado de conocerla. Usted fue el primero en entrevistarme —fingió confusión, deleitándose con la expresión desencajada del rubio.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que… —movió sus ojos azules a ambos lados, creyendo que así encontraría la respuesta—, sucede que ella fue quien te llamó. Konan, ¿recuerdas? —asintió—. Y es ella quien entrevistó a los otros dos postulantes, éstos no tenían la experiencia que tú tienes, por lo que… hicimos una pequeña excepción contigo. Hn.

—¿Eso no es injusto?

" _Si supiera que es el único, y que para Itachi no es injusto"_ pensaba Deidara, maldiciendo ser él quien tiene que mentir, porque nadie más iba a hacerlo. Konan es muy formal en esos casos

—Sí, pero, ¿qué más da? Al final de cuentas, serás tú el nuevo gerente de finanzas de Empresas Uchiha. Felicitaciones, hn —mostró la sonrisa más amplia que tenía, hasta darse cuenta que debía aclarar eso último—. Lo digo porque estoy seguro que a Itachi-san le agradarás para el puesto.

—Sucede que estoy completamente seguro de mis capacidades, y pude haber llegado hasta aquí sin ayuda innecesaria.

Se lo recalcó, usando el tono más serio que tenía, antes de coger su folder y ponerse de pie. Quien lo entrevistó se puso de pie también, volviendo a despotricar contra su superior por el ridículo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Carraspeó su garganta y le pidió a Neji que lo siguiera hacia la oficina de Itachi, para así deshacerse de él.

 **00000000**

Los dedos de Tenten no dejaban de moverse sobre la mesa, siendo éste un gesto con el que demostraba estar muy impaciente. Movió su muñeca para ver su delgado reloj, y bufó al calcular que Sasuke tenía media hora de retraso. Él fue el culpable del problema, pide que se reúnan en esa cafetería, y encima llega tarde. Debió hacerle caso a Temari y llegar una hora después de la citada, conociendo bastante bien a su todavía novio.

Ya estaba dicho. Pediría la cuenta del capuchino y la media docena de donas que se comió mientras esperaba, y se iría del lugar. _"Que te espere tu abuela, Uchiha"_ se dijo, a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando vio a un hombre sentándose al frente de ella. Podía oler la colonia que ella le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños, regalo que no había sido del total agrado de Sasuke, cosa que notó con solo ver la cara de éste en cuanto rasgó el papel de carritos azules y rojos aquel día. Si estaba usándolo ahora, seguro que estaba muy arrepentido, concluyó.

—Perdón por la demora. Se me hizo tarde —comenzó a hablar.

—Media hora tarde. Son las seis con treinta y cinco.

—Sé que eso no fue lo mejor para empezar a arreglar esto —Tenten enarcó una ceja. Él tardaría demasiado para ir directo a unas disculpas—. Al grano. Debí escucharte.

—Así es. Pero, dime, ¿qué te hizo reflexionar?

—Itachi… —lo interrumpió.

—San Itachi siempre tiene la razón, ¿no? —comentó irónica—. Sasuke, cada vez que tenemos un problema, se lo cuentas a tu hermano y él te dice qué hacer. ¿No puedes pensar por ti solo?

—No le veo mal pedirle un consejo, él sabe más de esto que yo. Además, tú se lo cuentas todo a Temari.

—¡Pero ella no me dice qué hacer contigo! Sé que tú sí lo haces, Hana me dice que Itachi también le cuenta todos nuestros problemas. ¿Tan difícil te es pensar que te equivocaste? Seguro que si Itachi no te decía que hables conmigo, no lo hacías, porque seguirías pensando que la culpable soy yo y que te fui infiel con Neji.

Sasuke suspiró, sin ánimos de admitir que esa era una de sus opciones. Ahora tendría que decirle a Itachi que no se lo cuente todo a Inuzuka Hana, su prometida.

—¿Podrías terminar de contarme lo de ayer? —pidió el azabache, viendo el ceño fruncido de su novia—. Por favor.

Aunque fue en tan solo un susurro, Tenten tenía presente lo mucho que le costaba decir esas cosas. Con cualquier persona, pero agradecía que no le sea tan difícil con ella. Se le fue la molestia, sin estar consciente de ello, porque su rubia amiga le había aconsejado hacerle sufrir un rato. Sin embargo, la castaña no hace todo lo que alguien le aconseja, a diferencia de Sasuke.

—¿Dónde me quedé, antes de que gritaras como energúmeno?

—Que Hyuga Neji vive contigo —recordó, mascullándolo con molestia. Ella rió suavemente.

—Sí, ahora vive conmigo. También sus primas Hinata y Hanabi.

—¿Qué? ¿Tres Hyuga… en tu casa?

—Es obvio que tú también sabes eso de los Hyuga, su empresa, su familia, ¿no? —Sasuke asintió—. Bueno, ellos son familia directa de Hyuga Hiashi, esas dos chicas quedaron huérfanas y sin dinero. Su primo quedó sin trabajo, y los ahorros fueron investidos en saldar deudas.

—Ya lo sé, Tenten. Conozco de vista a todos.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas detalles? —bufó, tomando otro sorbo de su café—. Los conocí en la calle y, como no tienen casa, los invité a mi departamento.

—Eso fue muy apresurado. No los conoces.

—Los estoy conociendo. Las chicas son muy buenas, graciosas. Y Neji es… —se quedó callada unos segundos, sin saber exactamente qué decir de él. No podría decir que es un patán desconfiado, sería para preocupar o fastidiar (más) a su novio.

—¿Neji es…? —la alentó, extrañándose por el silencio.

—Es muy serio, pero también tiene momentos divertidos. En fin, me siento cómoda con ellos, Sasuke. El que fue descortés eres tú, le hiciste sentir… — _"Nada. Le diste igual e indignaste"_ completó mentalmente—, mal a Neji. Y a mí.

—Te lo repito: ¿No harías una escena si ves a una mujer, en mi departamento, preguntándome por la ducha?

—Tal vez, quién sabe —le restó importancia—. Pero creíste que yo te soy infiel, ¿no me tienes confianza, acaso? —Sasuke no contestó, solo mirándola—. Vete a la mierda.

Agarró su cartera, dispuesta a irse y no volverle a hablar en lo que queda del día, para así terminarle al día siguiente con el único argumento de la falta de confianza, y continuar con lo de la escena que le armó el día anterior. Eso pensaba, y quedó como plan fallido cuando Sasuke le cogió la muñeca, suave pero firme, impidiéndole seguir guardando sus cosas en la cartera.

—Eres muy precipitada.

—¿Y tú no? —farfulló, moviendo su brazo para liberarse, sin ningún resultado.

—Estaba por decirte que sí confío en ti pero no en ese sujeto, de una manera en que no te ofendas. Pero creo que no resultó —explicó, poniéndose de pie también.

—¡Eso lo acabas de inventar!

—También eres muy incrédula —la soltó, pidiéndole que se vuelva a sentar. Ella así lo hizo, cruzando sus brazos aún enojada—. Solo espero que ese tipo no se las dé de muy genio y se pase de listo. Por las primas, me da igual.

—¿Y por qué piensas mal de Neji?

—Si de tu jefe pienso mal, ¿por qué no de él?

—Kankuro es buena onda, no exageres —rió, recordando al hermano de Temari—. Algo me dice que conoces a Neji.

—De vista, no más _—"Y trabajaré con él. Mierda, ojalá no pase"_ pensó, frunciendo ligeramente su nariz—. Itachi me dijo que él es bueno en los negocios.

—No lo dudo. Ayer estuvo buscando trabajo y hoy lo llamaron de una empresa, ¿puedes creerlo? —rió irónica—. Su prima me dijo que quizás regrese diciendo que firmó contrato. Qué graciosa.

Sasuke pasó saliva, sin saber qué decir. De un momento a otro, escuchó el sonido de notificación de su celular. Le pidió un minuto a su novia, para así ver el mensaje de _WhatsApp_ que le llegó y contestarlo. Se sorprendió al leer que era de Itachi, y más aún con el contenido de éste: _«Lo hicimos. Hyuga Neji es el nuevo gerente de finanzas de Empresas Uchiha. Procura llegar temprano, hoy abriremos un vino, hermano"._ Al lado de eso, estaba el emoticón de un pulgar hacia arriba.

Doble mierda. No podía decírselo a Tenten, además, ella tampoco sabe que ese puesto estaba libre debido al despido de Shisui. Mejor se lo cuenta paso a paso, cuando las cosas entre ellos estén bien. Por ahora, solo le mandó un emoticón con el dedo del medio a su hermano.

—¿Quién es?

—Itachi. Quiere que llegue temprano para contarme algo.

—Oh —soltó, acomodándose uno de sus moños—. ¿Te parece si vamos ahora a mi departamento? Así te presento a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji.

—No creo que…

—Anda, Sasuke. Es hora de que los conozcas, vivirán conmigo por algunos meses. Seguro que Neji pronto conseguirá trabajo y se irá pronto.

" _Con tremendo sueldo que recibirá"_ pensó, conteniendo la rabia. Le enfurecía más el hecho de ser un desconocido quien tenga un mejor sueldo, sin contar que ese mismo sujeto viviría con Tenten por unos meses. No él, _su novio_. Aunque tampoco es que haya pensado en empezar a vivir con ella, nunca lo conversaron.

—¿Sasuke? —lo llamó al verlo tan concentrado en las servilletas de la mesa. Una vez que volvió a recibir su atención, continuó—. Entonces, ¿vamos ya a mi casa?

—No me agrada Hyuga.

—No lo conoces siquiera, Uchiha —la joven bufó, haciendo que su novio la mirara con obviedad. _¿Tenía que entender algo?_ Tenten frunció el entrecejo, tratando de buscar la respuesta. Y la encontró cuando el azabache volvió a repetir el apellido de su huésped un par de veces, acentuando más las sílabas—. Serás ridículo. No te puede desagradar alguien que no conoces, solo porque es rival de tu empresa.

— _Era_. Ya no —aclaró, conteniendo su sonrisa petulante—. No es tan simple como lo dices —encogió sus hombros, extendiendo su brazo hacia el capuchino de ella y tomando un sorbo.

—Sí lo es. Tú mismo ya me lo has dicho: no son más rivales. Ni que trabajaras de ahora en adelante con Neji y te diese motivos para odiarlo —entornó sus ojos castaños, antes de ver cómo su acompañante tosía un par de veces, dejando su café—. ¿Pasa algo?

Tenten le extendió una servilleta, la cual cogió, limpiándose de mala gana. Qué clase de poderes tenía la castaña para adivinar inconscientemente ese tipo de cosas. Tendría que contarle todo de una vez, y eso sería mañana. Por ahora, confiaba en no quedarse mucho tiempo en el departamento de ella, y así no hablaría casi nada con el Hyuga en cuestión.

—Mejor vamos de una vez a mi departamento. Estás algo tenso, Uchiha —comentó, cogiendo su cartera y alistándose para salir de la cafetería—. Por cierto, tendrás que disculparte también con Neji, así como…

Detuvo su parloteo, al darse cuenta de un detalle. Estaba hablando de las disculpas que _"merecía"_ el pelilargo en cuestión, cuando ella no las había recibido en ningún momento. Achinó sus ojos, dirigiéndolos a Sasuke, quien enarcó una ceja mientras la veía interrogante. Tenten no iba a hacerle recordar lo que tenía que hacer desde un inicio. Se suponía que él ya sabe de su error.

—¿Y bien? ¿No te olvidas de algo? —le preguntó, solo para darle una pista. Si decía algo fuera de lugar, se iría sin él. Tal como debió haberlo hecho cuando no dijo rápido que sí le tenía confianza.

—No voy a disculparme con ese Hyuga. Te lo advierto.

—¿Y con quién sí?

Lo miró expectante, dándole igual si le pedía o no disculpas a Neji. Después de todo, a éste último ni le interesó todo el palabrerío que soltó el Uchiha un día anterior delante de él; la castaña solo quería molestar un poco a su novio. Y ahora, sin conseguir eso, al menos quería que Sasuke se disculpe con ella por un largo rato, eso sí era necesario.

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos, exhalando profundamente. Había pensado que Tenten no recordaba ese punto, mas no zanjaría el tema si no se disculpaba con ella.

—Está bien. Perdón —soltó entre dientes. Mirándola, eso sí, siendo suficiente para la castaña.

—Y que no se repita. Yo no te celo con Naruto… —murmuró eso último, soltando una carcajada en cuanto vio nuevamente la molestia (y asco) en el rostro del azabache.

—Vámonos de una vez. Ojalá termine pronto.

Tenten volvió a reír, viéndolo adelantarse hacia la salida, y se dirigió a la caja para pagar lo que había consumido, además de llevarse más donas a casa.

 **00000000**

Hinata cambió por enésima vez de canal, sin encontrar algo que verdaderamente le llame la atención. No solía ver televisión antes, tan solo esperaba que sean las siete de la noche para ver una serie que sí le gustaba, pero ésta ya había acabado hace un mes. Además de ver algunos programas de cocina o animales, que podía verlos cuando no tenía más opción que encender el aparato. Solo eso, ella prefería ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas, como hacer algún postre por simple entretenimiento o salir a correr con Prince, si Hanabi no tenía tiempo de sacarlo.

Miró de reojo a su hermana. Ésta estaba sentada en el sofá, lanzando la pelotita de juegos de su perro con una mano, mientras que con la otra manejaba su celular. Terminaría por aburrirse cuando el cachorro se canse de correr de un lado a otro; llegaba a pensar que el perro indicado para Hanabi debería ser uno que guste de más movilidad. Hinata suspiró, dejando a un lado el asunto del perro, pues había algo más: su menor ya estaba faltando tres días al colegio. Y no es que deba preocuparse por eso precisamente, eran pocos días de falta que podían ser fácilmente justificables. Lo que sí le había sorprendido fue lo que dijo su hermana en la mañana cuando preguntó si iría al colegio: _"Mejor cámbienme de escuela. Odiaré si mis compañeros se burlan de mí por lo que pasó"_. Había entendido bastante bien lo que le quiso decir.

Si algo no le gustaba del colegio en el que ella también había estudiado hasta hace un año, era precisamente que la mayoría de los adolescentes del recinto eran bastante crueles. La misma Hanabi le había contado que, en un par de ocasiones, había intervenido cuando unos compañeros de clase le habían fastidiado a otro que recién llegaba, no por ser de una familia con mucho dinero que podía costear la pensión, sino por haber ganado una beca. Entonces, Hinata entendía a dónde iba la petición de Hanabi: podían burlarse de ella. Aunque pueda saber defenderse (no era tímida como su mayor), también podría afectarle algunas cosas.

Tendría que explicárselo a Neji en cuanto llegue, él lo entendería, pues también había estudiado ahí. Además, con lo cara que es la pensión, no sería mala idea cambiar a la pequeña Hyuga de colegio, ahora que no tienen el mismo dinero de antes. Hinata también sabía que ella podría ser de ayuda si consiguiera un trabajo, _he ahí el otro problema_. Cómo conseguir uno, si no sabía hacer casi nada y, para colmo, su primo no la dejaría andar por ahí en búsqueda de un trabajo sola. Tal como su difunto padre también había dicho.

Suspiró, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su rostro entre sus manos. _"Hubiese aceptado la carrera que iba a costear padre"_ pensó, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza. No iba a usar cinco años de su vida estudiando algo que no le gustaba, inclusive Neji le había entendido cuando se lo contó el año pasado. Ya pensaría en algo. A veces deseaba tener alguien a quien contarle eso.

—¡Neji-niisan, volviste!

Escuchó la exclamación de Hanabi desde el centro de la sala, mirando hacia la entrada. La Hyuga mayor no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había tocado el timbre, y que su hermana había abierto la puerta. Se olvidó de eso cuando vio a su primo acercándose a ellas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? —volvió a hablar la más joven.

—Bien. Mañana empiezo.

—¡Eso es genial! —Neji tambaleó en su sitio al sentir el peso de Hanabi chocando contra él, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente—. Aunque ya sabía que te iría bien.

—Y, ¿dónde trabajarás, primo? —preguntó Hinata, sonriéndole afable.

La respuesta nunca llegó, pues los tres Hyuga giraron sus rostros en dirección a la puerta. En seguida, la dueña del departamento entró y, detrás de ella, su novio. A éste último lo reconoció solo el pelilargo con mirarlo por un breve instante. Lo había reconocido desde ayer, de hecho. Cómo podría olvidarse del rostro del hermano del gerente general de la empresa para la cual trabajaría, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho antes, cuando él aún estaba en Estados Unidos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

—Trabajaré en Empresas Uchiha, Hinata —contestó finalmente, mirando a su prima y de reojo a los recién llegados.

No vio sorpresa en el rostro del azabache, solo ira. Mucha ira.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Ay, tardé meses con esto. Muchos. Aunque con todos mis fics estoy tardando casi lo mismo.

En fin, espero que aún quede alguien por ahí que lea esta historia, y que le guste, claro. Ya se fueron aclarando unas cosas más en este capítulo, como el nuevo empleo de Neji y lo mucho que lo odiará Sasuke a partir de ahora... En el próximo capítulo se verá la sorpresa de todos, en general, con la noticia del Hyuga.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. A ver qué me dicen en sus lindos reviews :)

¡Saludos!


	3. La mamá celosa y el orgulloso agradecido

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece_ **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo III: La mamá celosa y el orgulloso agradecido.**

.

Tenten sonrió al ver que Hanabi seguía todavía abrazada a su primo, lanzándole un sinnúmero de preguntas por su nuevo trabajo y él contestaba sin problemas. De todas formas, prefirió no prestar mucha atención para darles privacidad.

A ella también le aliviaba esa noticia, ahora que tomó consciencia de ello, pues al principio le parecía demasiado increíble que consiga trabajo. En fin, no es porque pensara en que así los tendría menos tiempo en su departamento, les dará el tiempo que requieran, pero se alegraba porque así las dos hermanas tendrían menos preocupaciones. _"También Neji, supongo"_ se dijo, restándole importancia porque seguía sin agradarle mucho. Tampoco le deseaba el mal.

Giró su rostro hacia su novio, más que nada porque seguía sin decir nada de lo que habían acordado, y se sorprendió al verlo con el ceño fruncido, mirando enfadado al Hyuga. Y, extrañándose aún más, el otro también le devolvía la mirada pero sin interés.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? —murmuró, golpeando suavemente el brazo del pelinegro. Este solo dejó de mirar al frente.

La dueña del departamento frunció el ceño, recordando lo último que escuchó: _Trabajaré en Empresas Uchiha_. Neji consiguió trabajo ahí, en la empresa de la familia de su novio.

Seguía sin entender qué había de malo en eso.

—¡Es genial que te hayan contratado tan rápido, primo! ¡Y en qué puesto! —seguía celebrando la menor de las hermanas.

—Sabíamos que lo conseguirías, Neji-niisan.

—Además, a la primera la conseguiste. Cualquiera moriría por tener ese puesto, seguro que hay muchos de esa empresa esforzándose por conseguirlo, ¿no? Pero quizás son unos incompetentes. Algo me dice que por ahí va a aparecer uno que otro envidioso de lo que conseguiste. Igual no importa. Padre se sentiría orgulloso de que, sea la empresa que sea, terminas ocupando el puesto de gerente de finanzas, si es que no es el principal.

Y, escuchando el parloteo de Hanabi, junto al asentimiento y la sonrisa de Hinata, Tenten hizo clic con lo que le molestaba a Sasuke: recordó él siempre había aspirado a ese puesto, desde que llegó y asumió un cargo en la empresa.

 _"Qué golpe en el orgullo",_ la castaña miró de reojo el gesto de molestia que volvió a aparecer en el pelinegro. Debería molestarse con Itachi por pasar por alto a su hermanito, pero luego se puso a pensar que el Uchiha mayor no lo hizo por nada. En cambio, ya se imaginaba que su novio estará odiándolo. Y no solo a él.

—Me largo —dijo entre dientes el Uchiha, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Tenten lo sujetó del hombro.

—Oye, no te puedes ir, quedamos en que te los presentaría e intentarías disculparte. Quedas como un malcriado. Aparte que te tengo que preguntar unas cosas —movió sus ojos marrones en dirección a los tres Hyuga.

—Ni lo pienses, Tenten.

Sasuke la miró por breves segundos, antes de seguir con su salida. Sin embargo, alguien más se interpuso en su camino. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el perrito regordete que se le ocurrió pasar, precisamente, en frente de él. Incluso se sentó y empezó a rascarse detrás de la oreja.

Retrocedió, alejándose del inofensivo animalito. Le pareció escuchar a la chiquilla Hyuga llamarlo con un ridículo nombre extranjero, demostrando que no es mascota de su novia. No, Tenten no podría tener perros. Ningún tipo de perros por una nada sencilla razón.

—Aleja a esa cosa o… —apenas alcanzó a cubrirse del ataque de estornudos que le dio, retrocediendo unos pasos más pero sin dejar de estornudar. Fue suficiente para que la castaña se alarmara.

—¡Hanabi, llévate a tu perrito! ¡Sasuke es alérgico!

La niña se sorprendió, pero fue rápidamente a cargar a su mascota, llevándoselo al cuarto que le dieron. Hinata intentó acercarse con un pañuelo, el cual fue tomado y Tenten cubrió con eso la nariz y boca del pelinegro, mientras se lo llevaba fuera del departamento. Tendría que respirar aire fresco y correr a buscarle unas pastillas. Se sentía un tanto culpable por no avisarle ese pequeño detalle, pues a él le atacaba su alergia, comenzando por estornudos, goteo nasal, lagrimeos y hasta escozor en la garganta por unas horas.

—Pobre.

Hinata suspiró, tomándose el mentón. Miró a su primo, quien se quedó callado en ese rato, y éste solo veía la puerta del departamento (todavía abierta) con una ceja enarcada. Neji pensó qué ridículo se veía el Uchiha, sin tomar en cuenta que para él su día estaba resultando peor.

 **00000000**

Sasuke carraspeaba la garganta fuertemente, siendo observado por Tenten. Tenía suerte de haber una farmacia al lado del edificio donde vivía.

Se encontraba ahí y, después de estabilizarse sin necesidad de ir a una clínica (pues tampoco era una alergia tan grave), tuvo que tomarse las pastillas que la castaña le compró. El lagrimeo en sus ojos había parado, al igual que los estornudos, pero todavía seguía con la picazón en la garganta. Ya se esperaba estar con eso hasta el día siguiente, por más que siguiera con las pastillas. Y todo por encontrarse con un perro sin saber.

—Lamento esto, debí haberte dicho que Hanabi trajo a Prince con ella… —empezó Tenten, con la chaqueta de su novio en brazos—. Digamos que olvidé ese detalle.

—Esos detalles pueden agravarse —su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

—Estás exagerando. Tus alergias son algo leves, el problema es que los síntomas sí se presentan con intensidad.

—¿Es en serio, Tenten?

La castaña lo miró seria al escuchar cómo arrastró las palabras, observándola enfadado. Al menos, si quería discutir, estaban fuera de la farmacia.

—Tres Hyuga en tu casa, más un perro. Es una broma de pésimo gusto —continuó—. ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

—Cuida ese tono primero. Y ya te conté todo en la cafetería, ¿por qué ahora te vienes haciendo el indignado?

—Nunca te dije que me gusta la idea.

—Es mi departamento. No el tuyo, Sasuke —bufó, molesta—. ¡Y si quiero meter a dos familias ahí, lo hago!

—Es lo más descabellado que te he oído —le quitó su chaqueta de mala gana y empezó a sacudirla.

—Solo estás exagerando todo porque no te agrada Neji, y ahora estoy entendiendo por qué —lo último bastó para que el Uchiha la mire fijamente.

—Si ya entiendes, tendrá un sueldo que duplica el mío —masculló pausado.

—¿Y eso qué? No me digas que te estás poniendo…

—… Puedes decirle que busque hoy otro lugar —le interrumpió, sin ganas de escuchar lo que estuvo por decirle. Ella juntó sus cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Es lógico. Y que la niña no deje ni un pelo de su mascota.

—No voy a hacer eso —Sasuke endureció su mandíbula—. Les prometí mi apoyo y no voy a declinar porque Neji venga diciéndoles que consiguió empleo. Lo hago más por las dos chicas.

—No voy a permitir que…

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a dejar que haga lo que considere correcto, siendo _mi casa_? —ironizó, moviendo sus brazos a la par que hablaba—. Estás comportándote como un antipático, pareces un jovencito inmaduro, egoísta y desconfiado. Si le guardas rencor a Neji por ocupar el puesto que tanto alardeabas que es tuyo por derecho, déjame decirte que fue decisión de tu hermano. Y estoy segura que Itachi lo hizo por algo.

 _"Creo que me pasé…"_ pensó Tenten al sostenerle la mirada al Uchiha, pero este la veía como fuera un insecto. Un insecto que le dio directo al orgullo. Despejó esa idea de su mente, pues no debía arrepentirse ahora. No dijo ninguna mentira, después de todo. Sabía que Sasuke siempre fue orgulloso, antipático y muchas veces petulante, como también conoce de primera que detesta cuando no le dan la razón. Pero cómo iba a hacerlo.

No. No iba a retractarse.

Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando él se puso su chaqueta y la pasó de largo, dejándola sola en ese sector de la vereda sin dirigirle la palabra.

 **00000000**

Dentro del departamento, tanto Neji como Hinata estaban en el sofá. El primero con un vado de agua que le trajo su prima, antes de que ésta le dijera que tenía algo muy importante que decirle (entre tartamudeos), una vez que Tenten se llevó a su novio para controlar su alergia. Y pasaron alrededor de quince minutos así, con la azabache sin saber cómo empezar.

El Hyuga exhaló, negando con la cabeza. Con ese gesto, al parecer, la chica entendió que estaba impacientándolo.

—Yo pensé que podría solucionarlo, pero no dio resultado y… —acomodó un mechón tras su oreja—, y tú también estás ocupado con… con tu nuevo empleo.

—Mañana es mi examen médico, no tengo obligaciones aún. Además, empiezo el lunes —aclaró—. Y apenas vamos dos días en este lugar, ¿sucede algo con ello?

—¡No! ¡No es que me sienta incómoda aquí! —se apresuró en contestar—. Yo no quería preocuparte, pero creo que no te diste cuenta con todas estas… cosas.

—¿De qué no me di cuenta?

—Hanabi va una semana y media sin ir al colegio… muchas faltas injustificadas —susurró, preocupada—. Nosotros no somos… sus apoderados. Tendríamos que hacer trámites pero no sé por… dónde empezar —terminó sonrojándose.

Neji alzó las cejas, sorprendido por eso. Se molestó consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de ello, siendo tan obvio con ver a Hanabi todos los días: antes del embargo, seguía ahí llorando; ahora en ese departamento, no lloraba, pero no fue a estudiar. Y Hinata tenía razón en que tendría que justificar sus faltas, mas no era difícil eso. Su prima menor tendrá que ponerse al día.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —preguntó pausadamente—. Le escribo una justificación y ella mañana va a clases, llevándola.

—El problema no era ese, Neji-niisan. Hanabi no quiere ir a ese colegio de nuevo.

Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada cuando su primo frunció el ceño al oírla. Sabía que reaccionaría así, aunque se esperó peores cosas, conociéndolo.

—¿Hablaste con ella? Su pensión de este mes fue cubierta con anterioridad.

—Sí. Me dijo que no quiere ir porque… se van a burlar de ella —el Hyuga instó a que continúe, al verla callarse—. Por lo que le pasó a nuestra familia, por nuestra situación y… eso.

—Es absurdo, Hinata. No tendré problemas en pagar la pensión de los meses siguientes.

—¿Seguro?

Quiso decirle un sí rotundo, pero no pudo mentirle. Si bien era cierto la parte de poder pagar la costosa pensión que pedía su colegio, el mismo donde tanto su otra prima como él estudiaron, no era cierto que no tendría problemas. Ese gasto era más de la mitad del sueldo que recibirá, y no es poco el salario. Definitivamente, tendrían problemas como para solventar otros gastos, por más que él se haya propuesto asumirlos todos, mas no tomó muy en cuenta el problema de la escuela de Hanabi.

—Es muy cara, Neji-niisan, ambos lo sabemos —volvió a hablar la chica, más calmada—. No pensé aún en cambiarle de colegio, es lo mejor, pero cuando intenté consolarla diciéndole que podríamos pagar su pensión… ella solo me dijo que igual será… el hazmerreír de sus compañeros —suspiró—. Me contó que hasta sus… amigas le dijeron por mensajes que su apellido ya no vale nada, que está en la calle… hasta un par se burló del tema de nuestro padre. Tú sabes que la mayoría de esos niños que tienen todo son muy crueles y… se creen mejor que el resto.

—Hay casos peores de acoso escolar, Hinata. Hanabi solo tiene que ignorar a esos mocosos fracasados —se contuvo de entornar los ojos, pensando que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Y así tenía que hacerle entender.

—Yo… hubiese estado peor en su lugar, Neji-niisan —sonrió triste—, soy más insegura. A ella le afecta eso como cualquier niña, recuérdalo. Quizás no llora o tartamudea, pero se siente mal… no somos tan fuertes de carácter como tú.

Y recién comprendió lo que quiso decirle. Él, en su lugar, por supuesto que habría ignorado al primero que intentara gastarle una broma sobre una situación delicada, o fácilmente hubiese revertido la situación, siendo él quien lo destruya con palabras. Sin embargo, sus primas no eran así, desde luego. Quizá la menor sea menos tímida que su hermana, pero siendo una niña es más susceptible a lo que opina el resto.

—Sugieres que la cambiemos de escuela, entonces —prefirió ignorar el comentario que hizo al final sobre él.

—Sí… ¿tú crees que es lo mejor?

—Te diría que estará bien en donde está —la chica rió suavemente, apenada—. Pero, conociéndote, ve buscando otra escuela.

—Conversaré con ella. Ojalá se sienta mejor.

—De cualquier forma, no estaremos así por mucho —susurró más para sí mismo, pero ella sí escuchó—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, jugando con sus dedos, gesto que Neji desaprobaba desde siempre pero no deseaba avergonzarla al decirle algo duro sobre ello. De inmediato, el pelilargo supo que ella quería decirle algo más y no se atrevía; no quería pasar otros cinco minutos así.

Estuvo por decirle que podría hablarle de lo que plazca, pero sintió un peso caer en su espalda, a la vez que unos brazos lo sujetaron por el cuello. Suspiró, incapaz de separar a su prima menor, quien salió de su cuarto recién y se mostraba efusiva de repente. La otra Hyuga también sonrió al ver a su hermana menor, olvidando por completo el asunto que quería contar. Neji solo rogaba que Hanabi se haya lavado las manos después de jugar todo ese rato con su perro.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó la menor, alejándose un poco.

—Hinata te contará más tarde.

La joven asintió, entendiendo que su primo no quería hablar del tema con su hermana. Tal vez quería evitar escuchar los motivos de ella, a sabiendas de que podría reaccionar diferente y decirle simplemente que ignore a sus compañeros y reconsiderar lo que cambiarle de escuela. Aunque la misma Hinata había pensado en ese último, mucho antes de enterarse de los mensajes que recibió su menor, puesto que debían aminorar los gastos. Con suerte, podrían salir de eso y no darle más problemas a Tenten con su novio. Le apenaba mucho eso, mucho más después de ver cómo le atacó la alergia al pelinegro.

Dejó de pensar en disculparse con la castaña, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió. Precisamente, era esa joven la que entraba después de casi media hora afuera. La Hyuga se sintió peor al ver que no traía buena cara.

Tenten, por su lado, lo único que quería era dormir hasta que sea la hora de la cena. _"Cena… Mierda, no tengo nada en la refrigeradora"_ pensó horrorizada en lo que cerraba la puerta; eso no le hubiese causado un conflicto si viviera sola, pero no lo estaba. Se giró, convenciéndose de que ya se le ocurrirá otra cosa, y se quedó inmóvil al encontrarse a sus huéspedes en la sala, dos de ellos mirándola fijamente y el otro ni se dignó en voltear.

Sonrió para que no vean el ánimo que se traía, pues ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Es curioso verlos juntos… —se sintió tonta al darse cuenta que no fue lo más acertado que dijo al final. Luego, reparó en el traje formal del Hyuga—. Cierto, me quedé callada sin decirte nada con todo lo que pasó, Neji. Felicidades por tu empleo, qué rápido, ¿eh?

El aludido asintió, nada más.

—Oye, Tenten, ¿cómo está tu novio? No sabía que era alérgico a los perros —comentó Hanabi.

—Está mejor, solo se quedó con la carraspera. Y debí haberte dicho ese pequeño detalle…

—¿No podrá tener perros? Qué deprimente será su vida.

—Hanabi —regañó Hinata.

 _"Quizás esté frustrado por otras cosas, pero nunca deprimente. Creo"_ pensó Tenten.

—Su hermano tiene un gato, es una buena compañía —sonrió, aunque a Sasuke tampoco le gustaban los gatos. Ni los peces, como supo aquella vez que le quiso obsequiar una mascota tan silenciosa como él y alegrar su existencia—. Bueno, yo iré a tomar agua y luego a descansar…

Señaló el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, para después encaminarse hasta ahí. La azabache se sintió peor al ver que seguía con esa misma expresión, y todo desde que llegaron.

—Creo que su novio le terminó —Hanabi llamó la atención de su hermana—. Qué tonto. Mucho escándalo por un perrito.

—Va más allá de eso…

Neji entornó los ojos, aburriéndose al escuchar lo que las hermanas decían entre murmullos del noviazgo. Si le interesara la vida amorosa de la chica que los hospedaba, podría añadir a la conversación que el Uchiha era un idiota y estaba haciéndole un favor a la castaña. Eso y que, definitivamente, ellos eran los principales culpables de lo mal que iba esa relación. Al menos lo reconocía, pero se le pasaba al pensar que fue Tenten quien los invitó ese día a quedarse en su departamento. Se supone que si ella conoce lo inseguro que es su novio, se vio venir eso. No diría eso último o sus primas lo tomarían por insensible y malagradecido.

Miró distraídamente su celular, todavía escuchando la charla, y se dio cuenta de la hora. Bastante tarde, deberían ir a cenar. En ese momento recordó lo que le pasó en la mañana antes de ir a esa entrevista protocolar. No quería seguir usando las cosas de Tenten, no era su estilo tomar tanta ayuda sin pedirla, como tampoco pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar abrir el refrigerador de la castaña. Se arrepintió al encontrarlo vacío, bueno, apenas unas botellas de yogurt, ramen instantáneo a medio terminar y tomates.

Supo por boca de Hinata que fueron a almorzar a otro sitio, en compañía de una rubia que es amiga de Tenten. Pero ahora no iba a aceptar lo mismo. Definitivamente, no.

—Cenaremos fuera, vamos —se puso de pie, dejando el portafolio que seguía sin guardar sobre el sofá.

—¿Tienes dinero? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Es lo que no utilicé en hospedaje cuando les comuniqué la noticia.

—¿No crees que deberías usarlo para emergencias? —Hinata murmuró, con gesto preocupado.

—Esta es una. No hay cena —señaló con el mentón la cocina—. Vámonos.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas unos segundos y, como si se entendieran, murmuraban unas cosas que apenas el otro pudo identificar.

—Neji, ¿no crees que deberías invitar a cenar a Tenten?

—¿Qué? —frunció el entrecejo a lo dicho por su prima menor.

—Es que… —Hinata volvió a mover sus dedos—, ella nos hizo un gran favor. Es cierto que no hay cena, ¿no sería… lo correcto invitarla también?

—Ella puede hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Oh, vamos, primo. ¿Dónde está tu caballerosidad? Te comportas como un ingrato. Y sonaría grosero decirle _"nos vamos a cenar, adiós"_. Patán.

—Hanabi —la chiquilla gritó que es la verdad, ignorando el regaño de su mayor.

El Hyuga se sintió en una encrucijada. Detestaba darle la razón a su prima cuando no le ponía más argumentos y solo le decía un apelativo. Y lo peor era cuando el apelativo se ajustaba a la situación, como ahora. Las dos no decían algo del otro mundo, de todas formas. Si lo pensaba mejor, sería lo justo, quizás a manera de agradecimiento a la castaña. Pero él no le dio las gracias en ningún momento.

Era verdad. Estaba comportándose como un ingrato.

Y patán.

 _"Demonios"_. Frunció la nariz al no encontrar argumentos para rebatir eso.

—Bien. Invítenla.

—¿No deberías hacerlo tú, Neji-niisan?

—Simplemente pregúntenle si quiere —dijo, entre dientes.

Aceptaba invitarla a cenar, pero sus primas se encargarían de decírselo. _Él no_.

—Pensará que lo haces por… compromiso —intervino Hinata—. Nos invitaste a nosotras, puedes hacerlo también con ella. Míralo como una —sonrió apenada— manera de… intentar llevarse bien. Tenten es una muy buena chica.

—Sé caballero, primo. _Ca-ba-lle-ro_.

 _"Maldita sea"_ pensó, caminando a pasos largos rumbo a la cocina, de donde no salía la castaña hasta ahora, sin ver cómo las dos Hyuga sonreían cómplices.

 **0000000**

 _—Te está odiando y no dudo que contrate a la yakuza para quitar de su camino a tu Neji._

—Que no es mi Neji…

 _—Preferiste defenderlo a él, mujer._

Tenten se masajeó las sienes, para después cerrar la botella de yogurt que sacó, preguntándose por qué decidió llamar a Temari y contarle absolutamente todo con detalle. Al menos se hubiera ido a su cuarto, así tendría más privacidad, y no estar murmurando para que nadie escuche.

 _—Tu ex no es un hombre de palabra. Quedó en disculparse con el Hyuga por armar su escena de celos y mira cómo se escondió al saber que recibirá más billetes que él. Con hermanos como Itachi, para qué quiero enemigos._

—Oye, dudo que Itachi haya querido hacerle eso a Sasuke. Seguramente algo tiene Neji… Y Sasuke no es mi ex, todavía no hablamos _bien_. Pero sí que es un imbécil.

— _Yo sé qué tiene: talento para los negocios. Si con irse un año de su empresa, ésta quebró. Aunque oí rumores de que hay un culpable directo, sumado a su ausencia_ —la castaña le dio la razón, olvidando que la rubia ignoró su última aclaración. Y, sobre el rumor, ella también lo había oído, mas no deseaba conoces más detalles—. _No quiso desaprovechar que él esté disponible en el mercado laboral._

—¿Ves? Si es para el bien de la empresa de su abuelo, Sasuke no tuvo que ponerse así. Parecía un envidioso y rencoroso.

— _Totalmente de acuerdo, mujer_ —escuchó su risa entre dientes—. _¿Y qué te dijo tu Neji cuando volviste?_

—¡Carajo, que no es mi Neji! —le gritó al teléfono, pero conteniéndose lo suficiente para que no la escuchen los Hyuga de la sala.

Con lo que no contó fue que el mencionado apareciera en la cocina, tan de repente. Tenten se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, simulando una sonrisa, todavía con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. _"Obvio que escuchó. Ahora pensará que planeo su secuestro"_.

—¿Hablabas de mí? —preguntó el pelilargo, acercándose más y enarcando una ceja. La chica se mordió el interior de la mejilla, bajando el celular.

—No… bueno, sí, pero no lo que crees —él seguía con el ceño fruncido, desconfiado—. Vamos, solo ignóralo. Le contaba a una amiga que discutí con mi novio por ciertas cosas y se fue sin disculparse de ti por lo de la otra vez. Nada más.

Ahora sí vio un cambio en la expresión del joven. Serio como siempre, pero ya no interrogante.

—No estés imaginando que planifico cómo secuestrarte, ¿bien? Tuve suficiente con que pienses que te acoso…

—¿Uchiha iba a disculparse?

Tenten parpadeó confundida, sin incomodarle el tono irónico de su pregunta.

—Bueno, le dije que no tuvo por qué comportarse así la otra vez. Y hoy cuando entramos y nos enteramos sin querer de tu nuevo empleo, lo lamento.

—Me tiene sin cuidado.

—De todas formas, tenía que disculparse. Aunque no creo que lo haga... —murmuró para sí, pero fue escuchada—. Eh, ¿tú de dónde conoces a Sasuke?

Neji frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

—De ningún lado.

—Entonces… — _"No me digas que se molestó por loco. Creo que el único motivo es que hayas entrado a la empresa en el puesto que él quería"—._ ¿A Itachi?

—No conozco a ningún Uchiha —afirmó, recostándose ligeramente en la encimera—. Si quieres hallar una explicación del comportamiento inmaduro de tu pareja en mí, no la encontrarás.

—Ya, eso igual no te debe importar —sacudió sus manos, dejando ese tema de lado—. Además, no quería pensar que Sasuke se comporta así porque estés en la empresa. En fin, solo te preguntaba porque se me hace increíble que consiguieras empleo tan rápido y encima ahí… Pensé en un contacto o qué sé yo.

—No lo necesito —la castaña asintió lentamente—. Recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre completo.

 _"Ya se le sale esa pose orgullosa. Presumido"_ se dijo Tenten, con el rostro hacia otro lado pero viéndolo de soslayo. Hubiese preferido quedarse con esa misma explicación salida de los labios de su amiga, en lugar de que él se lo confirmara.

Escuchó una carcajada como si viniera de una línea telefónica y, al mirar la pantalla de su celular en la mano, recordó que no colgó en ningún momento y Temari estuvo escuchándolos.

—Iremos a cenar.

La castaña alzó las cejas, sorprendida y olvidó (de nuevo) finalizar la llamada.

—Oh, pues me parece bien, diviértanse. Justo me había preocupado porque olvidé hacer las compras, otra vez, pero con esto ya lo dejo de lado e iré donde mi otra amiga…

—Quieren que vayas también —interrumpió, virando el rostro hacia otro lado. Cómo detestaba que sus primas crean tener el control. Lo peor es que lo conseguían.

—¿Yo? ¿Con ustedes?

—Eso dije.

Tenten entendió recién, a su parecer. Sonrió apenada, sin dejar de mirarlo ahora que él tenía la vista al frente, esperando su respuesta.

—No es necesario que hagas esto —dijo finalmente. Neji enarcó una ceja—. Tampoco pongas esa cara. Diles que no quiero, es feo hacer algo cuando te obligan.

El Hyuga exhaló, pensando si él era muy obvio con sus expresiones o ella adivinaba rápido las cosas.

—No tengo problema alguno si vas.

—Claro, dices eso, pero tampoco quieres que vaya, Neji —soltó, fastidiándose por todo—. Déjalo así, en serio, te ahorrarás el disgusto. No te agrado y será muy incómodo para ti.

Ignoró el chillido que escuchó del otro lado de la línea de su celular, mientras lo dejaba a un lado y se dispuso a guardar la botella de yogurt en el refrigerador. Cuando se acordó de no tener cena, había pensado en ir al departamento de su otra amiga a pedir comida, después de que Ino la había invitado, claro. Ahora irá sola y será menos molestia.

Neji, por otro lado, vio a la castaña dándole la espalda. La vocecita de su prima llamándolo patán e ingrato resonó en sus oídos. Y es que no evitó sentir una (nada) ligera molestia en su interior al ser rechazado, _mucho más cuando vio la expresión apenada y sonrisa fingida en su rostro_. Eso que él no había querido invitarla desde un comienzo, pero que Tenten haya declinado a su oferta tan rápido por pensar que le disgustaba hacerlo, le dejó un mal sabor de boca. ¿Tan mal se había comportado con ella en esos días? La evitaba, eso sí; también contestaba sus preguntas no con buen ánimo. De igual forma, eso no significaba que la detestaba.

Quiera o no, lo había salvado de una buena. Apretó su puño al reconocerlo. Y no se lo agradeció, sus primas sí. Resulta que, aun cuando ella siguiera ofreciéndoles su ayuda, se llevó la impresión de que él estaba detestándola.

 _"Ingrato. Patán"._ Creyó tener a Hanabi al lado repitiéndoselo sin cesar.

—No será incómodo que vayas con nosotros —volvió a abrir la boca, haciendo que la castaña vuelva a girar, cerrando el refrigerador con el pie.

—¿Te pidieron también que insistas? Ya te dije que puedes decirles que te rechacé —Tenten entornó los ojos. Hasta le parecía que estaba rogándole que vaya, mas lo descartó rápidamente.

—No —contestó. Frunció los labios por breves instantes—. Quiero que vayas.

La castaña entreabrió los labios, mirándolo como si no fuera Neji y hubiese sido suplantado por un vil impostor. Pero incluso a ella le pareció estúpido, y tuvo que aceptar que estaba invitándola. Insistiéndole, de hecho. O las hermanas Hyuga tenían gran poder sobre su primo o él lo hacía porque quería. La otra opción era que no conocía muy bien al Hyuga y, por ende, no la detestaba.

—¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Seguro, muy seguro?

—Lo dije.

—Eh, ¿por qué? Pudiste ahorrarte tener mi presencia ahí. Además, no pareces del tipo de chicos que insiste.

El pelilargo entornó los ojos.

—Es una… manera de agradecerte.

 _"Y así dejo de sentir esa molestia dentro cuando pusiste esa cara"_ completó su inconsciente. Prefirió olvidarlo en cuanto vio que la sorpresa en sus ojos marrones era reemplazada por una sonrisa, esta vez genuina, de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, si lo dices así… lamento haberte rechazado. Creí que lo decías por compromiso.

—No te disculpes. Te esperamos.

Pidió tres minutos en cuanto lo vio irse. Volvió a sonreír cuando colocó el celular en su oreja, para reanudar la conversación.

—Creo que ya escuchaste. Le diré a Ino que no iré a cenar a su casa.

 _—Estabas rechazándolo, tonta._

—Y tú no dejaste de chillar, te escuchabas como una rata detrás de la cocina —entornó los ojos—. En fin, necesitaba saber que no le incomodaba, al menos.

 _—Apúrate y no lo hagas esperar. Yo le aviso a la Yamanaka._

Colgó y guardó el teléfono en su cartera, dirigiéndose a la sala.

 **000000000**

Itachi dejó los antihistamínicos y el vaso de agua en la mesa donde su hermano tenía apoyado los codos. Sasuke no se dignó en mirarlo, aun con el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tómalas antes de que piquen los brazos —aconsejó el mayor, sentándose a su lado.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—¿Y qué hice yo?

—Darle un buen puesto a ese imbécil.

—Hubieses visto su entrevista, Sasuke. Serio, pero me agradó y sabe de lo que habla. Ocupará bien el puesto. ¿Cómo no me encuentro gente así en el trabajo?

El más joven giró su cabeza, mirándolo enojado. Aunque así lo vio desde que llegó al departamento y empezó a contarle todo (y culparlo en gran medida), como acostumbra. Itachi suspiró.

—Supongo que ahora no solo detestas a Neji por vivir con Tenten, ¿me equivoco?

—Si ella realmente valora lo que tiene, seguirá lo que le dije. Y me debe unas disculpas.

—¿Por decirte tus verdades? —Sasuke volvió a verlo furibundo—. Es que estás comportándote como un envidioso. Y rencoroso conmigo. Tenten no se va a disculpar porque no cometió un error.

Iba a responderle un improperio, pero el tono de llamada de su celular lo interrumpió. Vio el nombre de la pantalla, extrañándose, aunque eso no impidió que contestara rápido.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?

 _—Cariño, ¿Itachi ya te dio la invitación?_ —él miró interrogante a su hermano, quien había escuchado y sacó de inmediato una tarjeta de su bolsillo, apenado.

—Acaba de dármela. ¿Para qué es?

 _—Se supone que debes leerla, hijo. En fin, es la invitación formal al cóctel que organizaremos el próximo sábado. Es con unos socios y empleados de la empresa. Obviamente, debes estar presente._

Abrió con una mano el sobre plateado que tenía en manos, de donde extrajo la verdadera invitación. Ignoró el resto del mensaje, concentrándose en el título de la celebración, el apellido de su familia, su nombre y la frase de _"Pase para dos"_.

 _—Intuyo que estás leyéndolo. Itachi irá con Hana, tú también debes buscar pareja._

A su mente llegó Tenten, junto a las dos últimas discusiones que tuvo. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que siga considerándola como la única persona que podría llevar y caminar entre sus familiares teniéndola sujeta a su brazo.

—Sabes que tengo novia, madre.

— _Lamentablemente_ —comentó, sonando más seria y no con el tono dulce que usó—. _Preferiría que lleves a otra persona, una menos habladora y con clase. Me hace recordar a ese rubio amigo tuyo, aunque a él lo paso por Kushina._

—Tenten y Naruto no son como piensas, y no tienen punto de comparación —Itachi se dijo mentalmente que su madre volvía a meter la pata al hablar de más de las dos únicas personas por las que Sasuke se toma el tiempo de defender (además de él).

 _—Eso es lo que tú crees, hijo. Seguirán sin agradarme._

—No necesito de tu aprobación para elegir a mis amistades o pareja.

— _No me gusta cuando te pones modo terco, cariño_ —el Uchiha entornó sus ojos ónix, oyendo el suspiro de su madre—. _De acuerdo, llévala si quieres. Con tal de que estés presente, tu padre y yo aguantaremos su parlanchina presencia._

—No te pases.

 _—Y que se vista más formal. Vestido tres centímetros debajo de las rodillas, escote de media luna máximo o cuadrado. Solo es un consejo de cómo asistir._

—Adiós, mamá.

 _—Descansa, querido. Dale mis buenas noches a Itachi._

Colgó, dejando caer el celular sobre la mesa. Su hermano rió tenuemente.

—Mamá no es una bruja o mala, Sasuke. Solo que eres su engreído y se comporta así.

—Ella se contradice al presentarme a las hijas de sus amigas. Trata diferente a Tenten.

—Bueno, no intento justificar, pero sabes que Tenten no es de su agrado porque… ya sabes. Aclaro, a mí me cae bien ella.

Oh, claro que lo sabía. Su familia de por sí es bastante tradicional, por lo que apenas teniendo unos meses de relación, tuvo que llevar a su novia a casa.

Fue sorpresa, un día invitó a Tenten a salir y le dio la sorpresa de ir a la mansión de su familia. Ella no se hizo problemas. Y la primera impresión que se llevó su madre al verla con su pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas negras y una playera de su banda favorita, fue de haberle traído cualquier chiquilla. Él no le veía nada malo, aunque admitió que debió haberle dicho a Tenten y que ella optara por ir un tanto casual, no como si fueran a caminar al parque.

 _"No me gusta esa chica, Sasuke. Habla hasta por los codos. ¡Y vive sola desde muy joven! ¿Dónde están sus padres? Cómo se viste además, ¿no sabe de etiqueta?"._ Y algo muy similar llegó a decirle Mikoto cuando llegaron tarde a otro cóctel de hace tiempo, por el cumpleaños de su padre (quien tampoco estaba muy a gusto con Tenten). También se quejó del vestido corte "A" color guinda y sujeto al cuello, arriba de las rodillas, que portaba la castaña. De todo se quejaba, a decir verdad. Y él se lo contó a su novia, por lo que ella también se mantenía lejos de su madre, agregando que tampoco le caía muy bien por sus costumbres tradicionalistas y comentarios anticuados.

—¿Crees que, con todo lo que pasó, Tenten quiera acompañarte? —preguntó Itachi, escéptico.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Ahora tenía que pensar bien qué hacer con ese problema.

 **00000000**

Tenten estornudó tres veces, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del carro de Neji. Escuchó el _"salud"_ que le deseó Hinata, sentada en la parte de atrás, y rió cuando Hanabi le dijo que probablemente alguien estaba hablando de ella sobre cosas no muy bonitas.

Sacó su celular para ver unos mensajes y vio que faltaba un cuarto para las once. Era normal cuando llegaron tarde a cenar en ese restaurante. Sonrió al recordar que no pasó nada malo o lo suficientemente bochornoso en el trascurso de la cena, todo lo contrario. Si bien el Hyuga se mantuvo en silencio, apenas contestando cuando su prima menor quería que interviniera, terminó siendo bastante tranquilo. Estaba casi segura que si Temari hubiese estado cerca, le habría dicho que parecían un bonito cuadro familiar, aunque Hinata no parecía una hija suya.

 _"Eso lo estás pensando tú"_ se dijo, golpeándose la mejilla con su ceño fruncido. No tenía que por qué imaginarse esas cosas. Y menos con él.

—¿Por qué te golpeas, Tenten? —volteó hacia la pequeña, que tenía la ceja alzada.

—Bah, por nada… —movió su mano—. Oigan, como que está tardando mucho Neji, ¿no?

Las tres miraron el asiento del conductor estando vacío. Él, una vez acabada la cena, les indicó que lo esperen en el auto mientras iba a pagar. Hace más de diez minutos.

—¿Y si… algo pasó con su tarjeta?

—Pero él sí la tiene activa, Hinata. Seguro que hay muchas personas haciendo cola.

Tenten lo pensó unos segundos, observando por la ventana al restaurante. También dudaba.

—Iré a verlo. Esperen aquí y no se muevan hasta que regresemos —advirtió y salió del auto.

 **00000000**

—¿Cómo que no tiene sistema?

El cajero pasó saliva al ver los furiosos ojos del Hyuga, y volvió a intentar pasar la tarjeta para que el joven vea por sí mismo que no podían aceptar tarjetas esa noche. Lo hizo, enseñándole el aparato a Neji y éste solo volvió a mirarlo mal.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señor. Tenemos problemas con el banco de la tarjeta que usted posee, por más que sea de débito. ¿Otro medio de pago tendrá o alguna tarjeta de entidad bancaria distinta?

Neji apretó su puño sobre el mostrador, viendo peor al sujeto, quien enfocó su mirada en los otros comensales que también querían pagar su cuenta. Definitivamente, seguía teniendo la misma mala suerte. Una muy maldita.

Al menos, no escuchó que le dijera que la tarjeta no sirve o que no tiene saldo disponible. Tal vez, en una situación como aquella de su mente, sí habría entrado en pánico muy a su manera. Encima después de haber consumido en ese restaurante que no era muy barato, todo por no hacerle caso a Hinata y su recomendación por ahorrar lo más posible. Incluso Tenten se lo dijo.

Hablando de Tenten. No quería que viera su vergüenza precisamente en la cena que él iba a invitar. Cómo iba a quedar delante de ella ( _y sus primas, claro_ ). Aunque sería mucho peor si no hubiese venido también, pues de tal caso no habría mandado a sus primas a esperarlo en su auto y ellas serían testigo de todo. Al menos la castaña de moños no estaba ahí a su costado, después de todo, había querido pagar su cena pero él no se lo permitió, diciéndole que la había invitado.

Sí, sería muchísimo más vergonzoso tenerla a su lado. Y ahora cómo demonios solucionaba eso…

—Neji, tardaste mucho, ¿qué pasa?

 _"Mierda"._ Un tic apareció en su ceja, al tiempo en que Tenten se ponía a su lado.

—Señor, ¿tiene otro medio de pago? —quiso matar al cajero cuando habló.

—¿No pasa tu tarjeta? ¿Se fue el sistema?

—Solo con el servidor de la del señor, señorita. Para otras el sistema está activo, como también la opción de pago en efectivo.

La joven asintió a lo que dijo y miró al Hyuga. Se mordió el labio inferior al encontrarlo tan enojado con la mandíbula apretada. Sacó el tarjetero que tenía dentro de su cartera, eligiendo la de débito y, antes de sacarla, sintió cómo Neji sujetó su muñeca.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —susurró. Tenten encogió sus hombros, dándole la tarjeta al cajero.

—¿Esta pasa? —el hombre asintió, comenzando con el procedimiento—. Hinata y Hanabi nos están esperando. Ya en la casa conversamos —murmuró lo siguiente, sonriendo y sin mover los labios—. Disimula…

Neji volteó hacia el otro lado, avergonzándose más. El tipo del restaurante los veía de reojo, creyendo que la linda esposa llegó a salvar al marido sin dinero.

 **00000000**

Tenten terminó de abrir la puerta del departamento, dejando entrar a las hermanas Hyuga primero, ambas agradeciendo a su primo por la invitación y fue la menor quien alegó que tenía mucho sueño. La castaña suspiró: ellas no sabían lo que pasó dentro del restaurante, pues cuando llegaron ya al carro solo explicaron que había una larga cola y un problema con un comensal.

Eso se lo pidió Neji, de hecho, una vez que salieron y antes de entrar al auto. _Discreción_. Que después arreglarían las cosas, pero que ellas no se enteraran. Tenten no le veía problema, pues él no pudo pagar por falla del sistema, no porque no quisiera.

 _"Cosas de orgullo Hyuga, supongo"_ se dijo, a punto de entrar al departamento. Sin embargo, la misma mano sujetando su muñeca la frenó como en el restaurante.

—Dime cuál es tu número de cuenta. Te haré la transferencia —ella parpadeó, girándose hacia él.

—Te dije que no es necesario, guárdalo para emergencias, como decía tu prima en el carro.

—Insisto. No cambiaré de opinión.

Tenten exhaló, asintiendo.

—Pero hazlo mañana. Chequea bien cuánto tienes o si…

—Te pagaré, eso es lo que interesa.

—Oye, Neji —cruzó sus brazos—, no está mal aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando. Por mí, puedes tomarlo como una invitación a ustedes, pero si insistes en pagar, que sea cuando recibas tu sueldo, al menos.

—No es mi estilo recibir demasiada ayuda.

—Este es un caso especial, no ibas a necesitarla, solo pasó. Deja de ser tan orgulloso.

El pelilargo respiró profundo, para después enfocar sus ojos en la chica.

—Ese no es el punto —ella lo miró interrogante—. Nos estás ayudando _mucho_.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó incrédula—. No les estoy echando en cara algo, tampoco es que me incomoden o me vean ajustada. Sí, admito que tengo problemas con una persona, creo que eso hace sentir culpable a tu prima, algo que no debería —recordó las disculpas que le dio Hinata cuando fueron al baño—, pero por lo demás no. Deberías dejar un tiempo tu orgullo de lado. Solo te ayudo en cosas puntuales, además, no es para tanto…

Tenten esperó unos segundos a que lo asimilara. Neji tenía cruzados sus brazos, mirando por sobre su cabeza (era más baja que él), como si estuviese pensando una y otra vez en sus palabras. Después de un rato, lo vio suspirar. Ella sonrió, pensando que al fin aceptó su ayuda y le dirá que le pagará a fin de mes, pues estaba segura que de esa idea no desistirá.

—Gracias.

 _"Bueno, por algo se empieza",_ sonrió, asintiendo al creer que aceptaba el pago de la comida.

—… por todo.

Ahora sí alzó sus cejas, impactada. Finalmente, estaba agradeciéndole por su estadía ahí, no solo por la ducha de aquella tarde o el _WiFi_ de esa noche o el que haya pagado la cena de hoy.

—No te había agradecido.

—Pues no —rió suave, reconociendo eso con humor—. De nada, Neji.

Y él sonrió, muy tenue pero sincero. Lo supo porque ya no solo le pareció guapo, sino encantador.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

Bueno, casi estoy empezando todas mis actualizaciones con una disculpa por tardar mucho (MUCHO). Aquí también son necesarias. En verdad, perdón por la demora. Hasta comprendería si no hay nadie por ahí leyendo esto :/

En fin, solo espero que a quien sea que esté leyéndolo haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, que es como un preámbulo para el próximo o algo así. Ojalá siga habiendo alguien D:

Cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, lo que sea, háganmela saber en un review. Lo agradecería mucho, así sabré si todavía hay lectores (?).

¡Saludos! Y hasta la próxima.


End file.
